70th Hunger Games
by Hornet394
Summary: Finnick can't help but warm to his tribute, Annie. He wants her to live. He wants her to come back to District 4. Enter Mags and her grandson, Gerald. They need her to die. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the start of the 70th Hunger Games!  T for blood
1. To the Capitol

Chapter 1

FPOV

It was my turn to mentor this year. Mags stood next to me, her eyes scrutinizing Perula's face. I sighed and said, "Her face won't tell you who will be reaped." Mags only shook her head. I know what she was hoping for. She was hoping that her eighteen year old only grandson, Gerald, wouldn't be reaped.

Perula, in her squeaky sound, announced, "Ladies first!" Her hand scrambled around the glass ball holding the girls' names. You could swear that the only sound was the ragged breathing of the potential tributes. Even the seagulls and waves were silent. Finally Perula whipped up a sliver of paper. She unfolded it carefully, and reading from it, cried, "Annie Cresta!"

Gasps rang across the plaza. Even I who spent so little time in District 4 since the Hunger Games knew the Cresta family. Annie Cresta was the only daughter of Hugo Cresta and Bonnie Cresta, which Hugo was mentally unstable.

The girl who must be Annie dislodged herself from the girls of the same age and walked up to the stage, her body trembling. She was dressed beautifully, a sea green dress that matched her eyes. She would be the last girl mentored by Mags.

When Annie reached Perula, the Capitol woman put a hand on her shoulder affectionately, as if they were old friends. But Annie shrunk away from her touch. Perula than reached into the boy's glass ball and randomly drew a piece of paper out. She smiled widely at the boys before calling out, "Gerald Greene!"

Utter silence.

The eighteen year old boy walked confidently up the stage, his head held up high. I could hear Mags sobbing quietly next to me. "Just one more year and he wouldn't have to be reaped!" she whispered. I couldn't do anything but place a hand on the old woman's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Perula took Annie and Gerald's hand and said cheerfully, "District 4's tributes for the 70th Hunger Games are Annie Cresta and Gerald Greene!"

"Are you sure you want to mentor this year?" I asked, worried. Mags loved Gerald very much. Mags nodded. "Finnick, can I ask you for something?" she said. I nodded. "Can we trade tributes?"

My mouth fell open. It was uncommon – no, there was never a time where the male mentor mentored the female tribute and the female mentor mentored the male tribute. "Please, Finnick?" she asked, "I want to be there for Gerald. I want him to live."

I nodded again. How could I deny her this chance? Mags was a very good mentor, she mentored me. She gave me that trident which made me win. Made me come back home. Alive.

Perula sauntered into the train carriage. "Mags, Finnick," she batted her eyes at me, and gestured for us to proceed to the dining carriage. It was time for us to meet our tributes.

When we reached the carriage, our lunch was already laid on the table, the fancy Capitol food laid before us. Ironically, there were a lot of seafood. Gerald and Annie were already seated there, and their eyes looked at us as we entered the room.

I sat down next to Mags, opposite of Annie. Perula sat on my left. "Annie, Gerald, your mentors for this year is Finnick and Mags. Gerald, you will be mentored by Finnick-"

I cut her off. "Perula, just now Mags and I decided to switch tributes. The rules of the Hunger Games allow this, right?" Perula seemed taken aback but she nodded. I smiled warmly at Annie, which returned a very small smile. Mags was sighing, and Gerald was trying very hard not to break down in front of his grandmother.

We ate lunch in silence, and we started to speak until Perula left her seat. "Well," asked Mags, "What is your strength?" Gerald's lips quivered and said, "My spearing?" Mags nodded. "Gerald, your spearing will be very useful, and if I can pool in a trident for you just like I did for Fin, you'll probably win."

I asked Annie, "What about yours? What is your biggest bet?" Annie looked up at me, her sea-green eyes. With a jolt I realized our eyes were almost the same shade of green. Annie was silent for a moment, until she said, "I have no strength." Her voice was very melodious, and very, very uncertain.

I captured her eyes with mine. "Everyone has their strength. Tell me, Annie, what do you usually do at home?" Annie tried to lower her gaze, but her eyes flitted back to mine. "Everything." she replied.

Mags and I exchanged a glance. Everything? Then what did her parents do? Annie seemed to catch this question. "My father... he does nothing. He just drinks beer and knocks himself out silly. In the past mother would help me with the fishing, but she now has to run after father and keep him safe."

"A bit like Haymitch." I joked. The District 12 only winner was famed for being drunk every day, even during the Games. A shadow passed Annie's face. "Far worse," she said, "Far worse." We remained silent for the rest of my breakfast. Mags and I finished at the same time. "Take a bath, relax, enjoy the scenery, and sleep. Once we get to the Capitol you'll be in a rush." I said as we left the table.

APOV

I couldn't make head or tails out of Finnick Odair. He was so kind to me, so good, trying to cheer me up, but in front of the camera he's so flirty and cocky. So different. I looked at the food I was eating. The food apparently from our District, but the Capitol attendants have so many ingredients to go with it. I loathe the Capitol.

When I was full I excused myself, leaving Gerald to eat on his own. The poor boy was still very sad, not he knows he can't die because his own grandmother is mentoring him. But I, Annie Cresta, is different. No-one except my mother cares if I live. It isn't the first time Finnick Odair has mentored a tribute unsuccesfully. He can live with it.

I found my own room, and stepped into the shower. Hot water ran down my bare back. It relaxed my tense muscles. When I finally finished, I got out and lay down on the bed, and looked out of the window. I could see green mountains, and I saw some unknown birds. I sighed. How was Mother doing now? With only her, the Cresta business would soon collaspe. Or not, Father would be left to his own devices. I hope Mother will leave Father on his own.

I turned to the fluffy white bed. It looked inviting, so I decided to take a nap.

When I woke up, Perula was calling me from outside my door, calling me for dinner. Did I sleep for so long?" I combed down my hair and tossed on a dress, than stepped to the dinning cariage. Everybody was already there. "Sorry." I mumbled as I sat down next to Gerald. Finnick shook his head and said, "It's a good thing you're able to sleep." Again, silence reigned the room as we ate. I looked on as Perula tried to catch Finnick's eye in vain. He seemed to have more interest in his food than in the Capitol escort. Finally Perula left.

Finnick and Mags put down their utensils in the same time, and Finnick said, "Annie, Gerald, we both know that there can only be one victor in the Games. But before that, I want you two to get as far from each other as possible."

Gerald and I exchanged a glance. "But aren't we safer together?" asked Gerald. The boy seemed more certain now. Probably had a conversation with Mags. Mags replied for Finnick, "Yes, but then... you wouldn't want to kill each other, would you?" We shook their heads vigorously. "That's our point." she said.

Then Finnick continued to say, "But before you get into the arena, there's still the ride and the interview. Your stylists for this year are good, and you probably won't end as fish." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The year before Finnick, the 63rd Hunger Games, our tributes were dressed up as silver fish, which did nothing to win the favour of the Capitol.

"So," Mags said, "We expect no complaints. You do whatever your stylists want you to do, you wear whatever your stylists want you to wear."

Finnick stood up and turned to leave the carriage. "Until after the chariot ride, don't hurt yourself. You want to have your best appearance. We'll arrive at the Capitol by tommorrow." Gerald and I gulped.


	2. Dazzle

**Heehee I wrote Chapter 1 and 2 at the same day. This is my first fanfic I intend to complete (although that makes me look like I'm so irresponsible:( )... Please Read & Review! **

Chapter 2

APOV

The Capitol was dazzling. The people, the colours, so different from District 4. Gerald and I were immediately whisked up to the our temporary home. Until the Hunger Games. After breakfast, immediately we were sent to our stylists. My stylist, Darwin, was the stylist for Finnick as well, so I guess I'd look good. I remember Finnick's appearance was a gladiator of the ancient past. The women of the Capitol had screamed, although Finnick had just been 14. That year Father hadn't been so addicted to beer, and he grunted that Finnick would absolutely win.

I remember Finnick from my school days. He made all the girls crazy. Except me, of course. He was good-looking, but he never attracted me.

First I was stripped – totally – by the prep team, three women with blue skin. They were very talkative during the whole process, trying to lull me to talk, but I kept my mouth shut. When they finally finished with me, they left the room and called for Darwin.

My first impression of Darwin was a peacock. His chin was sharp, his hair was in a multitude of colours, and his clothes were with feathers. I wouldn't have been brave enough to wear this, but it was actually quite good-looking. Darwin seemed to notice me scrutinizing, because he beamed and said, "I designed my own clothes." His voice was squeaky like the mice.

Darius engaged me some sort of one-way conversation, me only replying yes or no. I had no intention to speak with a bird. Finally he got a pink backpack behind him and took a dress out. There was gold, I was sure. He first told me to close my eyes, than fitted the dress over me. It was very light. Then he lowered something on my head and adjusted some of my hair. At last he took my hand and slipped something on it. Then, he directed my feet until it was tucked safely in a pair of flat shoes.

I opened my eyes. And squeaked. I was not plain. I was not Annie Cresta. I was beautiful. I was a goddess. My brown hair were adjusted so it covered half of my right eye, and there was a crown on my head, simple but elegant.

My dress was another wonder. It was green and blue, like the sea, and there were folds that were like the waves. White seagull feathers were on my right shoulder, and my left shoulder and arm were bare. My left hand was in a light-blue glove that bared my fingers.

Darwin slung a trident on my back. I panicked. "I don't know how to use it!" Believe it or not, I never learned how to use a trident. We couldn't afford one. Darwin shrugged and replied, "That's Finnick's strategy. Making everyone think you are good with a trident like Fin and will target you if you get them in the arena. Instead you're strength will be hidden as you use it."

Darwin put a hand on my shoulder. "On the chariot, you'll be as still as a statue, not waving, not smiling, not everything. You and your fellow tribute will be superior and mysterious. You, particularly, lower your head so your hair falls over your face. Your hair is very remarkable, few have hair so long, and Finnick wants the audience not to remember you for your face, but your aura and your hair."

Of course. Because my face was too plain and I was shy and introverted. Someone knocked on the door. Darwin nodded to himself and said to me, "It's time." He led me through the door and down to the stables. Gerald was already there, standing there breathtakingly. He had an identical crown, and a golden trident in his hands. His outfit was also blue and green but his body was bare. I can't believe Gerald had muscles.

A golden shoulder plate was on his left, and his right hand was in a lone sleeve decorated with seagull feathers. Unlike me, his hair was pushed back to let the audience get a clear view of his face.

Mags was there as well, fussing over Gerald. When I came closer she said, "Now, on the chariot, you two stay close to each other, but don't hold hands or something stupid. Gerald, you'll be brave and strong, Annie, you'll be mysterious and sly. Divine siblings, you'll look like."

I dimly heard the announcer announce the chariot for District 1. The dazzling pair started out to the centre. As Gerald and I went up the chariot, I heard Darwin ask Mags, "Where's Finnick?" Mags replied, "Well, the same thing. A pity he can't be back enough for preparation."

FPOV

District 3 was already out there when I sat next to Mags, catching my breath. "Sorry I'm late." I apologized. But Yan had had interesting news for me. Mags simply shook her head and gestured at the doors. District 4 was coming. My breath caught. They were dazzling. Annie's head was bowed low, her hair the main highlight. The folds on her dress rippled like waves. I was glad that Darwin finally put the weapons on her.

Meanwhile Gerald was in a similar outfit like when I was in the Games, only he did not have the same response as I had. The seagull feathers had great contrast from their blue and green clothing. It was as if we were back at District 4, where seagull feathers always dropped onto the sea. Heavenly, heavenly, heavenly.

You could hear the roar of response that came from the audience. They loved it. It won't be hard finding sponsors.

The chariots circled the city once more, and stopped in front of President Snow. The hawk-like man gave a speech, but I was only partially aware of his voice. I was aware that his eyes were fixated on me.

When the chariots retreated back, Mags and I immediately rushed over to congratulate the two. "You looked fantastic!" purred Mags. I nodded my agreement enthusiastically. "Darwin and Ebony know their jobs." I said. I trusted Darwin, and he had trusted Gerald's stylist Ebony. They would pull enough funds.

Together we rode the elevator up to the 4th floor, our floor. We ate our dinner, than lounged at the sofa watching the recap of the elevator. Some outfits were fantastic, of course including District 1, 2 and 4 (us). Some were the same old, being trees or grass or miners, like District 8, 11, and 12. I pity them. Especially 11 and 12, with Chaff and Haymitch the twin drunkards as mentors.

After we finished, Mags and I prepared to retire to our rooms. Annie and Gerald were still placing food in their mouths. Mags said to them, "Tommorrow, you will have to go to the Training Centre by 0900, so we expect you to come down at 0800 for breakfast and a short breifing. Understood?" They both nodded.

APOV

When Finnick and Mags left, I prepared to go to sleep as well, but Gerald grasped my hand. "Sit down." he said. "What?" I asked him as I sat down again. Gerald scratched his head. "It's just that... stay away from me during training."

That made me confused. "Why? I already know your strengths." I asked. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. "No you don't." he said, then walked out of the room, leaving me baffled. When Gerald disappeared into his room, I proceeded to mine. But as I was passing Finnick's room, I heard more than one voice inside. Mags was there as well.

"Well? What have you got from the women today?" accused Mags.

"The arena... it isn't safe." There came Finnick's voice, but it was broken, not his usual confident one, and definitely not his seductive purr on cameras.

There was a slight pause until Mags said, "How? Who told you?"

"Yan Bragenholde, the Head Gamemaker's sister. She said... some of the materials got soaked by the rain, and there wasn't enough time to complete the arena securely. There will be a dam in the arena, seperating a big river from the small river that ends in a waterfall. The dam isn't fully checked. It might break. If it does, than the whole area below the waterfall will be flooded. Tributes might be killed this way."

"Will you... will you tell them?"

I craned my ears to listen to Finnick's response, but then I put too much weight on the door and I fell in. Finnick and Mags stared at me in disbelief. "Get out!" snapped Mags angrily, her eyes flashing. "Now." snarled Finnick, but his eyes were full of sadness.

Muttering incoherent apologies, I ran back to my own room, and buried myself in the soft pillows. How could Finnick get all those information? Was he really... I couldn't imagine the phrase. I switched on the television in my own room, and there Finnick was, having an interview with a Capitol reporter.

"Finnick, what do you think is the most attractive part of the Capitol?"

"Well," he said, his voice like silk, "There are a lot of things. The food, the buildings, but I think mostly the people." He brushed back a strand of hair that had fell into his eyes brusquely. I could pratically hear the people in the backstage screaming.

"I see. There are many rumours that you are in the undecent business. Is that true?"

"Well," he replied, "That's how people percieve me. I do what I want to do, besides I don't earn money via this indecent business you say." He gave the reporter a quick wink, and she stared at him a bit dumbfounded until she found her voice again.

"Fin...Finnick, your mentor in the Games was Mags, and this year she is very bent to keep her grandson alive. If things go down to her grandson and your tribute, who would you want to win?"

A significant pause.

"I think... As a mentor, we all want our tributes to win, of course, so I say I'd would want Annie to win. But then Mags would be hardbroken... so I can't really decide. The stronger one of them will live, I guess."

I switched off the television. Finnick Odair the complete moron!

**So that is it. What do you think? I'll be writing Chapter 3 as we see this though. Please please please please do review I really appreciate that. It delights me that only after one day of posting it out someone already added it to the story alerts (eyes brimming). Yeah, it's you, Amelia Bright. Thank you thank you thank you very much!**


	3. Career not with the Careers

**WEEEEEE Chapter 3! First I wanna thank everyone who has read my story, and of course the reviewers, and also Gladys Dragon for supplying 'endless' names to me for the tributes. I finally managed to put this within today, cause I left my USB here yesterday, I did another copy at home, but then I forgot to send the copy to my email -_-**  
><strong>This Chapter is sincerely dedicated to Pinky for her birthday, Tangy for her birthday, and also CJ for mustering her bravery to give Tangy the giganormous birthday card she made! I promised I would upload it within today right, CJ?<strong>

Chapter 3

FPOV

Gerald and Annie came out at the same time. Annie seemed that she had been crying. After they sat down, Mags rapped her fork on the table, claiming their attention. "Today is your first day of training. Do something you hadn't tried before. Make a snare. Use a spear. Shoot an arrow. But leave the knowledge-based things, like the herblore to the very last."

I continued, "Hang out with the Careers. Know their names. Get them on your side. Avoid all the other tributes. You don't want friendships forming. At the same time, observe the other tributes to see their physical state. Remember those who you want to kill at the Cornucopia with the Careers. Remember those you can kill on your own."

Gerald and Annie nodded mutely, then they turned their attention to the food. Did they understand? I think they did. At last we finished our breakfast, and Perula came here to escort the two of them to the Training Centre.

GPOV

I stole a glance to Annie. She had to die, then I could return home to be as rich as Grandmother, and I would live in the Victor's Village. I would be as famous as Finnick Odair. Spencer put an arm around me. "We don't want her." he growled. I nodded. I wouldn't want her as well. Our Career pack was full. There was Timothy and Trebony, Spencer and Rox, and this District 11 bulk called Leon.

We headed for the spears. I never tried one before, but Rox was patient with me, she taught me how to use it. Trebony taught me how to wield a sword with ease. Spencer taught me how to shoot an arrow. Timothy taught me how to throw a knife. Me? Well, like every year, our District 4 are the best at ropes, ropes, and ropes. I demonstrated how to make snares, all sorts of them. Just as we were moving on to the building-fire station, Timothy nudged me and said, "Hey, what is she doing with those District 12 weaklings?"

We all looked. The three of them was deeply engrossed in some conversation. "They look familiar..." Trebony trailed off. We were silent for a moment, until Rox said, "I know! They look like..."

APOV

"I'm sorry..." I said apolegetically. "That means your whole family-?" Beck sighed and Po nodded. "But never mind. After she died... we got financially worser. If we-" his husky voice broke.

The bell for lunch rang. "Join us?" Beck asked, "Or them?" she jerked her chin toward the Careers. "You, I guess." I shrugged. As we were eating, Po and Beck told us all about District 12, about its beautiful woods. "If there's more time I'll tell you." Po said ominously. We were later joined by District 6, Arklin and Jacquiline.

Suddenly Arklin said, "I half don't understand. We two and a half Districts are sitting here, the Careers are on the other side, but the others, even those from the same District, act like they've never seen each other before."

That was true. All the others were sitting apart. "Why?" I mumbled. Just as we were pondering this question, Atala appeared. "Time's up, kids, time for training!"

We grumbled half-heartedly and left out tables. Without even a word, the five of us went from station to station, trying out new techniques. We spent most of our time at the weapons station, for none of us were familiar of having a weapon in our hands. We eyed the Careers as the Careers eyed us.

"They must be afraid." Beck commented. Then she tugged her brother's sleeve and said, "Are they?" Po nodded. "Why?" I asked, confused. They all stared at me. "Ann, it happened during your mentor Finnick's year."

So? Even if he's my mentor (like everybody knows) I don't pry into his Hunger Games. Jacquiline looked at Arklin. Arklin looked at Beck. Beck looked at Po. Po looked back at Jac. "Well, okay, in your mentor's year, that means the... the... 64th Hunger Games, District 5, 6, 7, and 8 joined hands and formed the Hunters, to fight the Careers. The Careers almost lost that year, but then... well... the Hunters suffered greatly as well... um... at last Finnick killed a loner and won."

"You mean Janet." I said softly. Po and Beck exchanged a glance and nodded.

FPOV

The training days were soon over. Then came the private session with the Gamemakers. I was quite – just quite – unraged at the fact that Annie didn't make it to the Careers. I never liked District 1 and 2 but we four Districts have been age-old allies. Mags was speaking with Gerald privately about the session, so I spoke with Annie – on the rooftop.

"Well?" I asked over the wind. "What did you do?" Annie replied, "I did a snare." I frowned. Snares were common among the tributes. "I know what you're thinking," Annie said quickly, "But I made a special snare. The one you made." Now I was confused. I made?

"Don't you remember? The snare you used to trap District 12's Janet."

I was completely, utterly shocked. The trap had been... gruesome. "Well?" I asked, willing my voice not to shake, "How was it?"

Annie shrugged casually. "I did something wrong, but it was okay I think." Then her breath caught, like she wanted to tell me something. "What?" I prompted. She took a deep breath and spilled, "Finnick do you think it's okay if I team up with District 12?"

I swear I jumped up 3 metres. "Out of all the Districts you choose District 12?" I cried. She looked hurt. "Something wrong?" I rubbed my brow. "No, there's nothing wrong, just that District 12 is physically weakest and they only have one mentor who can't tell left from right." I said sarcastically. But what could I do? If Annie had her heart set on something, she would do it. Standing up, I offered her my hand to help her, and she took it.

**Sorry this chapter is rather short, it only took 2 pages of OpenOffice, but then the private session thing was too boring cause Annie isn't rebellious like Katniss or Peeta. Sneak Peak: Next chapter will be the interviews!****  
>Ohohoh and before I forget, some of you may be asking, who's Janet? What's the Hunters? What about Po and Beck? This, my dear friends (smiling wickedly) will be left for my fanfic after this one: 64th Hunger Games.<br>MWUKAKAKAKAKAKAKA**


	4. Interviews

**Garr I must admit this chapter is a bit soppy, accompanied with my bad mood and whatsoever. First I sucked at gymnastics routine, than I've got to write 2 freaking chinese compos. Garr again.**

Chapter 4

APOV

I was first sent to Perula. What I saw freaked me out. On her bed were boxes and boxes of high heels, racks after racks of dresses. "Um," I said, "All these..." Perula, in her chirpy voice, immediately said, "Of course! They are for you to train with! After all, you're Finnick's tribute!" I groaned inwardly. Being Finnick Odair's tribute doesn't make me better! Will they just quit doing this?

First I was forced to wear all these dresses, which made me trip over onto the bed a few times. They were sooooo long. I couldn't even hitch them up! For a girl like me that's used to pants, this is pure, pure, toture. Perula kept yelling at me to remember my so-called 'dress rules', but I keep forgetting. What's the point for remembering if I'm only using it for three minutes? I would never ever have a chance to wear my own clothing, let alone a dress in the arena.

Well, but I had to listen to her, Finnick had insisted. He said it was my biggest chance to pool In sponsers. Like, I would be able to kill all those people. Po. Beck. Arklin. Jacquiline. Laura of District 5. Royce of District 3. Kylie of District 10. Arthur of District 9. Gerald. How could I?

Perula's "STOP DAYDREAMING" snapped me back in reality. I was currently in dress number 15 and high heels number 23. "Walk." she snapped. I did, being very careful of my weight on my feet, at the same time so that I wouldn't step on the dress.

I walked about a circuit of the room, and finally Perula told me to stop. "You've passed." I let out a relieved sigh. "Go down to find Finnick and Mags, and also tell Gerald to come up." Changing quickly out of the ridiculous dress and shoes, I changed back into my shirt and pants, and slipping my feet into my very comfortable flat shoes, ran to the Dining hall.

GPOV

Sweat beads were popping out from my forehead. Mags and Finnick looked at me expectantly. "Well, each of us work the best with different people, and Annie works best with the other Districts," I tried to shrug casually, "So no, there's no conflict round here. She formed an alliance with them at her own choice."

Mags were nodding her head in approval. I puffed, relieved. My survival only narrows down to what Grandmother can give me. What I can give the Capitol.

Finnick nodded once, and I got up and turned to leave. Just then, I bumped headfirst into Annie! "Watch it!" she hissed. "You watch it!" I growled back. Meanwhile Finnick and Mags had bursted into loud guffaws, clutching their stomachs. I glared at them angrily and went up to find Perula.

"Oh. Wow. I've got to try everything?" My jaw dropped open. The fanciest clothes I have ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever seen were there, laid out in my size. Perula squeaked happily, "Oh good! Come over!"

The only not-quite-happy part was that I had to strip in front of Perula, and she had no intention of turning away. The blush was right up my face, I mean, I could feel the heat radiating of my cheeks. Perula seemed smug at seeing me red faced like a tomato. When at last I remembered all the 'rules' I had to follow (actually there was only one: Don't strip), Perula had me sit down next to her. "Gerry... we still have some time. I wanna tell you... at the interview, remember never, ever, say something that acts like you don't like the Games. Act like you've known Caesar for your whole life. Like you're just a new visitor to the Capitol." Perula concluded. She patted my head, as if comforting me.

APOV

Sweat beads were popping out from my forehead. Mags and Finnick looked at me expectantly. But I couldn't... just do what they wanted me to. "Aargh!" Mags yelled in frustration. "I'm going to hang out at the Mentors centre! Fin, you deal with her yourself!" She stormed off.

I buried my face in my hands. I. Was. Useless. Finnick leaned back into his chair. "Okay okay just talk to me. Why did you not join the usual alliance between District 1, 2, and 4, but instead form your own alliance with District 6 and 12?"

I hesitated. Be myself. But then I failed again. "I can't... I just can't admit this everything to the Capitol. There's don't know how many surveillance around us. I can't..." Tears now ran freely down my cheek. I heard the scraping of a chair as Finnick stood up. I soon was in his strong arms, as he whispered to my hair, "Sssh, Annie, don't cry."

Finally my tears dried up. Finnick retreated back and sat down, though I wish his arms were still around me. He made me feel secure and safe. Like the sea. "Try again." he prompted. "I... I..." Oh dear... I lowered my head, completely ashamed of myself. I'm sure Gerald didn't have such a difficulty, and Mags had even left.

Finnick reached forward and held my chin up with his hands gently. "Annie, just treat like... you're telling your mother why. Answer her why you want to do this in the Hunger Games." I stared into his green eyes, as I pondered his suggestion. "What about some personal ones? Mother already knows the answer."

Finnick let go of my chin as he thought of it. Finally he said, "What about... Caesar? He's a good man, he's not like the others in the Capitol. Can you trust him? He won't ask you something... that personal."

My bottom lip quivered. "I'll try." I whispered.

This time, when Darwin slipped my dress on, I barely felt it's existence. "Open your eyes." said Darwin. "It's there already?" My eyes flew open. This time I was in a long flowing dress, even longer than those Perula had me practise in. It was white, with patches of black. "Stretch your arms." Darwin instructed. I did.

Then I saw it. "A seagull." I whispered. Somehow, I never realised that seagulls were so beautiful. White feathers flecked with black, as they soared through the sky blue. "Yes, Annie. A seagull." Darwin whispered behind me.

I watch as Caesar Flickerman hops on stage. He's been in this job for – I don't know how many years. This year's he's pink, pink hair, pink eyebrows, pink lips. Eeeew. But he has a big smile on his face, and he soon gets down to business. He calls for the girl from District 1 first. Trebony was lush and sexy in every way avaliable. She flirted with Caesar – double disgusting – and she batted her eye lashes at the Capitol. Timothy was hostile, his sentences with venom. Rox of District 2 was sly and elusive, barely answering questions, while her partner Spencer was a joker. Both tributes of District 3 were boring, then it was my turn. Gulp.

"Annie Cresta!" Ceasar cried. Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked onto the stage and sat down, trying to remember all the things that Perula had 'taught' me. "Ah, Annie, what a pleasure to have you here. But let's not waste time with the theatrics and stuff. Annie, your mentor is Finnick Odair. Does it affect you?"

I tried very hard to suppress a groan. Why did EVERYONE have to speak about Finnick Odair at least once in MY prescense? But I composed a smile, and from the corner of my eye, at the mentor's table, was Finnick himself, his lips twitching.

FPOV

The look on Annie's face was priceless. Others might think she's gathering her thoughts, but I know she's thinking curses and swears to Caesar Flickerman right now. So much for telling her to treat Caesar as a friend.

Finally she spook. "That doesn't really matter. Whoever my mentor is, it's me that fight in the games. I just don't know why everyone has to make a point in mentioning it." There was an edge in her voice now.

I leaned forward, wanting to hear her answers. It was interesting. But before Caesar asked another question, Beetee who was next to me elbowed me. "What's up with your tribute?" I shrugged and said, "What do you mean?" Beetee frowned but fell silent again.

Just then Caesar asked Annie, "I see. What is your strategy in the Arena?" Annie thinks for a moment, than she answers confidently, "I'm going to team up, and we'll fight back. We will not be defenseless." Against the Careers, the unspoken part of the sentence screamed.

Caesar and Annie had a few more exchanges, Annie becoming more and more relaxed. Finally Caesar asks, "What do you think of your dress right now?" Annie looked down. Her seagull dress shimmered slightly in the light. "Well... I really can't think of words to describe it. I think Darwin's really really smart to think of it, seagulls do represent District 4 more than the fish there. I mean, you've got fish in any District, but only the sea in District 4 are habitats for seagulls."

She spread out her arms, like wings, and I got the impression that she wanted to fly free, back to the seas where we both belonged.

**There will still be mention of the remaining interviews in the next chapter, I just think that this sentence as an ending is very good. Oh oh oh and pleasssssse review? :) Stay tuned in for the next chapter!  
><strong>


	5. Kiss

**SORRY! I've been soooo lazy ;( but I'll have more time later when our summer holidays start. This is really really the start of all those, well, heated scenes, and probably the last one you'll see before the Games, which will start NEXT chapter MWUGAGAGAGA I am so evil.**

Chapter 5

APOV

The buzzer went off, signaling the end of the allotted three minutes. I curtsied gracefully before leaving the stage to the tributes. Po clapped me on my back, as Caesar called for Gerald. He walked up the stage with an air of grace, like a gentleman. I snorted. I never realized Gerald could be so... chivalrous. I mean, he's the school bully!

He and Caesar fell into lovely banter, but I could see he was really nervous. His hands were twisting his pant legs. My gaze flickered over to the mentors' table. Mags was there, frowning. I bet she also saw it.

Gerald's impression of the Capitol was probably not significant, because the questions Caesar asked him were pretty pointless, the usual ones that he asks the plainer Districts.

Finally all the interviews were over. Laura was timid and shy, Arklin was arrogant. Jacquiline was sly. Po clearly gave the impression of a protective and compassionate big brother to Beck. There was this question, "Your sister, Janet, was reaped in the 64th Games, and now both you and your sister has been reaped this year. What do you think about it?"

The Capitol audience held their breaths, anticipating Po's answer. I think they were sympathetic to the fact that his family has had three members reaped. "I think," Po said, "That's just a coincidence. We aren't half the material Janet was, I don't think we would... we would..." He trailed off, but then his voice came back. "But that doesn't mean anyone can count us out. We will fight."

The buzzer rang of spontaneously, and Po excused himself, walking down the stage stiffly after his proclaim. Caesar called an end of the interviews, and the Games would start tommorrow.

FPOV

I popped a sugar cube in my mouth, lounging in the sofa. These sweet things were really tasty. I ate another one, as I waited for Annie to come in. Then I heard the pattering of footsteps, and she was at the end of the corridor. A door slightly opened, as a Capitol attendant walked out. They hit face first.

I was up in a flash, grabbing the attendant by his collar. I may be fourteen when I won the Games, but I'm twenty now. "Apologise." I hissed. The attendant's pupils dilated as he stuttered out incoherant apolgies, and I put him back on the ground. He scuttled away. I offered my hand for Annie, and she got up. Still holding her hand, I led her to the sofa. "Tommorrow's the Games." I commented. She nodded weakly and asked, "What's the strategy?"

I simply shook my head, and inserted the video tape. "When they were announcing the results of the scores..." Her eyes widened with revelation. "Oh! I didn't watch it! Where was I?" I sighed. "You were, rather we were, on the rooftop."

Her mouth formed a complete 'o', but the tape was starting. Both tributes from District 1 got a 10. The boy from District 2 got a 9, and the girl had an 8. Gerald had a 9, while Annie... had only 7.

Annie casted her eyes on the ground, downbeaten. Her snares must have been quite boring to the Gamemakers. The others got a range from 5 to 7, the exception the tributes from District 7, which had 9s, and the sibling tributes from 12, which had 4's. Meanwhile, I still sighed at the fact that Annie had chosen the siblings as allies.

Annie was despaired, and she whispered, "What did I do wrong? It was exactly, exactly..." sobs racked her body. I stifled the urge to brush back her long hair, instead I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Only the heavens know what the Gamemakers are thinking."

But Annie was not convinced. "Why? I'll never, ever win, I... No one even cares if I live."

At this point I became angry. I spun her shoulders until she was facing me. I dragged her arms away, and I locked her gaze in mine. "Listen, Annie, are you listening?" she nodded tearfully. "Annie," I said, thinking over my words, "You're the most strong hearted girl I have ever seen. Where was that sunny Annie in the ride and the interviews? You will not count yourself out. You have a chance."

Another tear rolled down her cheek. "How can I win? I can't... I can't kill them, I can't even harm a dummy!"

I pulled her to my chest, burying my face in her smooth hair. "I must admit it, but... just outfox them. When you're in there... the weakest can become the strongest. And you, Annie Cresta, will be strong."

I paused for a moment, than I held her up so my face was inches away from hers. "And don't say nobody cares about you. Your mother does. Your friends do. Even if your father is an alcoholic he still loves you. And me."

"You?"

"Yes, me. Annie, we've only knew each other for 5 days, but you are my tribute, and I want you to live. There's still the hell of the Games to endure." Then I hesitated. I didn't know if I was allowed to do that. Gazing into her green eyes, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

GPOV

We were hanging out on the roof. We as in Timothy, Trebony, Rox, Leon, and I. Spencer wasn't here, he was long asleep. Leon had nicked a bottle of brandy from his mentor, the single-armed Chaff. He had so many bottles of this, he probably wouldn't notice.

I have never drank before, but I must admit it was quite good. We were all delirous, and we started to talk about the mentors.

Timothy was the first to talk, his words slurred. "Gloss, is ssooo kooooool. Heee always... always inssttttttttructs mee, andd demonstratesss assssss well. Cashhmeere issss velee pleeety, aaand..." Trebony knocked his head. "You're drunk." She snorted. "He only has eyes for pretty Cashmere. You know the Beetee and Wiress, Chaff, and Haymitch, they don't mentor their own tributes. They just leave them to die."

Rox took a big gulp from the bottle and said, "Enobaria, she always, always tells me, me to sharpen mine teeth, to, to bite. Very horrid." She chuckled to herself

Leon took a swag of brandy and said to me, "You know your mentor? Mags? She likes young men, they say she even slept with Odair." He laughed hysterically. I clenched my fists. Apparently the other tributes didn't know that Mags was his grandmother. And I will do anything for her.

Trebony, probably the most sane of them, suddenly hoisted Leon and Timothy up. "Come on, you two, I recall Gloss and Seeder wanting you two back before midnight."

Leon and Timothy went with her, but Timothy protested, "It's not even 0800!" But Trebony ignored them and dragged them back to their floors.

As soon as the three of them were gone, Rox upended the bottle and leaned back into me. "Rox?" I asked. She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips inches away. "You know, Gerald? There is this girl in District 2, she is sooooooo vain, she always want to enter the Games, and she said that she must enter at 18 and nobody will snatch away from her. But I do, Gerald, I volunteer faster than her. I got to come. She got to stayed. She can't come anymore. I won her. She seduce my boyfriend you know, and he go to bed with her after one day."

I didn't know if I should leave or anything. Rox was obviously drunk, her grammar all wrong. She probably didn't know what she was talking about. "Rox, I have to-" I was cut off abruptly as her lips slammed into mine, my body falling backwards my the momentum. "Rox!" I tried to fight her off, but she deepened the kiss, refusing to leave me.

"What are you doing!"

APOV

My brain stopped functioning, as my body responded. Finnick's arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer, deepening the passionate kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and his moved mine in an unfamiliar pattern. His hands ran along my spine, and I shivered under his touch. Then it kicked in. I scrambled away from him, and he looked at me with a pain-stricken expression. That was my first kiss ever! I sprinted away from him, and my legs carried me to the elevator. I pressed the button for the roof, then I slid to the bottom. I was crying again. Finnick Odair... I can never, ever, decipher him. Kissing me like that... Didn't he know it hurt?

The elevator doors slipped open. I clambered out, not bothering with walking up. I simply lay among the plants, until I heard some footsteps. I tried to shrunk up among the greens, as the tributes from District 1 and the boy from District 2 passed to the elevator. I never knew there were people here. I stepped back from the bushes, and turned to walk over to the side.

And there was Gerald and Rox, their hands trailing all over each other.

"What are you doing!"

**Waiting waiting waiting waiting. Until I've worked out ALL the names of the tributes, I won't be writing cornucopia. Be forewarned that there will be few kids killed in the cornucopia because I wanna emphasis a lot of tributes. To my devoted classmates: Check and see if you can spot yourself in them! Exception to Yan, of course. But you'll be sure Yan Bragenholde will be making her appearance again. (dancing a victory dance under the moon like a hooligan) **


	6. Tomorrow, tomorrow, and tomorrow

**Okay... I know I haven't updated in... how many days? Four? Five? Woosh... I'm terribly sorry cause my final exams are coming up ;( and i've got this stupid dad he doesn't let me even touch the computer, let alone type. But I can have free reign on Tuesday, (not that I've finished exams, actually that's the first day of exams, but I have the whole house to myself) I decided not to do the Cornucopia first, instead I want to focus on the nights BEFORE the Games ^^ I've specially added Po, Arklin, and Mags POV.**

Chapter 6

GPOV

Annie looked all vulnerable there, her green eyes frightened. She staggered back away from us, taking it all in. "It's not what you think!" I finally managed to kick off Rox and I approached Annie, palms up. "She flew at me. Please, I didn't kiss her. Please don't tell grandmother." What would grandmother think if she found out?

Annie just kept on shaking her head, and she sprinted for the elevator and whisked down. Meanwhile, Rox clambered back to me, throwing her arms around me. "Get off." I hissed, and I went to wait for the next elevator, leaving the very drunk Rox there.

As I descended to the 4th floor. Mags was sitting on the couch, eating sugar cubes with Finnick. Mags saw me and said, "What were you doing up there?" And at the same time Finnick asked, "What did you do to Annie?" They both looked at me expectantly. I sighed. "Well, I was hanging out with the Careers, and then I think Annie saw us." That was part of the truth, at least. Mags nodded and popped a few cubes in her mouth, but Finnick narrowed his eyes at me. It gave me shivers.

District 12 Po POV

I woke up again in the middle of the night, sweat dribbling down my forehead **(A/N: I rushed up 7 freaking floors to get to the computer room and I AM sweating)** The same dream, every night. I close my eyes and it would swarm me. But here, in the Training Centre, perhaps in the same bed she slept in, the dreams bother me. Beck was too small to remember anything, but I was eight then. In our district, that means we have to learn to survive on ourselves.

Beck is just in the other room, sleeping peacefully. She never snores, and she was too small to remember Janet. She was only four then. Nightmares don't come to her the way they come to me.

They say victors get terrible dreams from their days in the arena. But to me, in particular, they come to me. And I wasn't in the arena with Janet. I was in our living room, hanging onto every breath Janet gave out. She was our District's best bet since Haymitch Aberthany.

Janet comes to me, her blood still flowing where she was stabbed. Y_ou teamed up with District 4..._ She said in the latest dream. _You betrayed me... And you... _I felt her anger, her unspoken fury that she had lost. She was so close to be victor, to return home to us. She had a boyfriend. She had a good future. But she had lost. To Finnick Odair. She had died.

Tears were working their way to my eyes, threatening to spill out. I was eighteen, for heavens sake! I wish I knew how Father and Mother are doing. I wish I knew what child Mother gave birth to. But this child, he or she would be born without any siblings. He or she has 3, and at the same time none.

Tomorrow it will be my time, my turn to enter the arena. And I will do everything to protect Beck from a gruesome death.

District 6 Arklin POV

"See you tomorrow, Ark." Jac smiles weakly at me. _In the arena, where we fight to death_, she might have said. But she didn't. I entered my own bedroom, the soft and cozy bed. Not to mention the last bed I would ever sleep upon.

I've always had this crush on Jac, but she never knew. After all, she was one year older than me. She was so kind and loving. And tomorrow, tomorrow. I might have to kill her.

I don't know what to do. I can't sleep. I'm turning over and over again in my bed. Tomorrow, I tell myself, I'm going to be allies to Annie, Po, Beck, and Jac. Tomorrow I'll have to kill someone. I wish I had had proper respect to the Games before. Everytime, when there was the Games, I would laugh over the shrivelling cowards that died in the cornucopia. But now, I have the chance to die there too. "Jac..." I whispered.

Mags POV

I've mentored for so many years. But this year, particularly this year, I'm nervous. I'm afraid I won't get enough sponsers for Gerald. I'm afraid I would send him the wrong presents at the wrong time. I'm afraid he'll die in the cornucopia. I'm afraid he'll be killed by the Careers. I'm afraid he'll die by Annie. I taught Finnick well, though this time, I wish I hadn't. That Annie girl might just win, with the number of sponsors she was getting via Finnick.

Tomorrow, I'd be forced to watch Gerald kill, maim, torture. I'd be forced to watch the tributes that hurt my Gerald. If only I never married my husband, Gerald would not have been born. This was the only flaw – even if I won, my children wouldn't get any immunity. Finnick's family have, unlike mine. Snow just _loves_ Finnick too much.

"Mags?" Finnick asks from my door. "Fin?" What did he want?

"I think..." he hesistated. "Sometime Gerald will have to disband from the Careers. If Annie's still alive by then, can you tell him to team up with her?" The poor boy. "Even if they make it to the end, Fin, Gerald will kill Annie." I pointed out.

"I know." Finnick said in a small voice. He had never been so uncertain in his entire 20 years of life. Suddenly I wished he was still the sarcastic and cheery self before his Games. He is, in front of the camera. But deep inside, he wishes that he never has to put up this play for the Capitol. Maybe, by then, his true self would come back out.

**I know, I know, this chapter is quite short, only 2 pages of OpenOffice XP but I don't have time cause I have to be at my tutor class by 4:30 (curse maths) ;( Wish me good luck for my exams! Oh oh and just in case you forgot, 'Jac' in Arklin's POV is his district mate, Jacquiline. And please tell me if I should continue dropping hints for Janet and Finnick's Games? please~  
>Hornet394<strong>

**Ultimate bonus: Press this button**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Cornucopia

**I suppose when I finally update this thingy it'll be in the middle of my exams I've got Chinese reading and writing on the 1st day, Liberal Studies and English grammar on the 2nd day, and Maths on the 3rd. This is not gooooood. I shucked my Maths. I wrote too little for English compo. I totally forgot what was the definition of brainstorming. I've got freakin History tommorrow. FLUP. When I was typing this I always typed swear words :P**

Chapter 7

APOV

I woke up with a start. Finnick was leaning on my door, watching me with a bemused expression. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead." Then it hit me. The Games... starts today. A shiver coursed up my spine. Today I was going to die. "FINNICK ODAIR YOU GET YOUR FURRY HEAD OUT NOW" Finnick sighed and said, "You've got to be out in half an hour." Then he slipped out the corridor, closing the door behind him.

I reached to the drawer to take out a clean pair of clothes, but I froze. I've been doing the same action every morning for days, but today, just for today, I can't bring myself to do it. "Having some problems, dearie?" I heard a soft voice say. Mags came in and sat down on the bed next to me, helping me pull the clothes out. "You've got to be out there in half an hour dearie, you can't idle."

"Mags..." I asked. "Yes?" She asked warmly. "If you were to choose between Finnick and Gerald... who would you choose?"

Her hands paused. "Annie... if you had to give up one of your parents to save the other, who would you give up? Your father or your mother?" Anger flared up. "That's not a fair comparison!" I growled. Mags looked directly at me, holding my gaze. "They are both my children. Gerald is related to me by blood, I watched him grow up in his sixteen years of life. Finnick I watched him mature and almost die, I watched him endure all the hardships he was thrown."

Not knowing how this conversation ever started, Mags left me alone to change.

Finnick steered me out to the corridor, where Darwin was waiting around the corner. But as we neared it, Finnick dragged me to a stop. "Annie, before you leave for the arena, I have to give you some pointers." I looked at him expectantly. It's about time!

"At the cornucopia, don't idle. Grab a weapon, the first thing. Then a backpack or pouch or something. Then some more knives or something. Then head for, probably the forest. There will be wood, and probably game. With luck there'll be a lake with fish. Try to weave yourself a net, it'll help. And at sometime, when there's only 3 of your allies left, you have to leave."

"It's not likely they'll turn on me." I pointed out. Finnick shook his head. "No, Annie. I know they won't turn on you. But they'll be sure to be targeted. For you, for them, if they catch them you'll live. If they catch you..." He shuddered, "They'll live."

Finnick then asked, "You don't have a token, right?" I nodded. Each tribute could bring a token, something to remind us of home, as long as it could not be used as a weapon. But I had nothing from home.

Finnick fished in his pockets and came up with a long rope. Then, he just - tore a short piece out and gave it to me. "Keep it safe." He said. I nodded as I received it. Tears started to pool in my eyes.

We were both silent for a moment. What lay beyond was unpredictable. "If that's all, I'd better get going." My voice came out small and wrong. Finnick's grip tightened on me. "It's not all." he whispered, and he leaned in again.

His lips were warm, and my back pressed onto the corridor wall. There was no point in fighting anymore. I like Finnick Odair, 4 years my senior, and I was going to die.

GPOV

I waited impatiently for the doors to open. I was standing in this stupid metal plate, that confined me until the sixty seconds was up. I, like all the other tributes, were dressed in green short sleeved shirts and short breeches. Tucked safely in my shirt was the golden piece of silk grandmother gave me. A piece of my family, this silk has been here for ages, passed on through generations. Next to me Annie was there, her eyes slightly swollen. Hopefully the cameras couldn't pick them out. After all, she couldn't let others see she was a weakling.

Then sixty seconds was up. I bolted out into the arena, spying the great golden cornucopia. I raced a beeline for it, and remembering grandmother's advice, I snagged a few knives. "Behind you!" Spencer cried. I whipped around, and sunk my blade deep into the District 10 boy's chest. His District partner screamed as Trebony killed her.

I saw the other tributes bolting for the forest now, the only safe area. "Don't let them go!" Timothy screamed. I threw one of my knives, and it hit a boy's leg. Rox's arrow found a girl's neck. Meanwhile, Annie and her 'allies' had had a few backpacks, and some weapons, and delved for the forest. I could probably take out the District 12 girl, but I didn't. After all, they were her allies.

Now all the tributes were gone. "Only five." Spencer spat. I shrugged. The casualty number didn't matter to me. I know the tributes this year are pretty strong, and they'll probably kill each other first. Leon (I totally forgot about him) started to rumage through the supplies in cornucopia. We joined him, of course, and we all took a backpack, dried food, bow and arrows, spears, and knives.

Suddenly Trebony cried, "There's another boy down there!" We all looked downwards. True, there was a boy, the one I got with my knife. I presumed he just vanished into thin air. We started to move over to him. He raised his scruffled ginger head and whimpered. "I think he's District 3." Leon hissed. We surrounded him, as he lay on the ground, his right leg seeping blood. I reached forward and yanked my blade out. The boy cried out once.

Timothy crouched down and grabbed the boy's hair, pulling his head up. "Name." He growled. The boy's eyes dilated with fear. "Royce Madison." His voice was small and weak. How old was he? Thirteen, probably.

Spencer crouched down as well, and pulling a knife out casually, he said, "Well, Royce, do you know what we do?" Royce simply whimpered. Boy, I hate this game. Couldn't they just kill him and leave? Trebony offered Spencer a piece of moss she collected and Spencer brandished the knife on the moss. "Just kill him." Rox hissed.

Trebony, Spencer and Leon both shot looks at her, but she glared back. Timothy held out his hand, and Spencer gave him the knife. Leon jerked Royce up, so that he was on his knees. Royce cried out as his wound in the leg scraped onto the ground.

I looked up at the sky. Where were the cameras? Would they earn more sponsers?

Timothy poised the knife on Royce's stomach. "Rox, Gerald, this is a great place to start, huh?" My eyes widened. GREAT PLACE TO START? The instructor said that if we were hurt at the stomach we would die as slow as possible! I gulped, but Rox stepped on my right foot. "'Course!" she exclaimed.

As fast as a viper, the blade disappeared into Royce's stomach and appeared on the other side, Leon dodging the blade. A trickle of blood rolled down from Royce's lips. The boy slumped back onto Leon, his blood mingling with the sand. His cannon fired.

Then five other cannons fired, for the kids who died in the cornucopia. I breathed out loud. So much for one day.

FPOV

Beetee yawned, as he tribute went down. Wiress sat next to him, equally as bored. "Royce got a seven. Don't know how he did that." Beetee commented. I leaned back on my chair, watching Annie intently. Mags was on the seat next to me, looking at Gerald. "He doesn't seem to look happy." I said. Mags nodded. "He hates being cruel, that boy, never."

We were in the Mentors Floor, taking a special lift that tributes could not see. Each district had a cubicle, and there were two big screens in front of us featuring the tributes, and there's this mega big screen that shows what the TV is airing for the Capitol citizens.

"Only five died," said Seeder. "One of the least numbers of tributes dying in the cornucopia. She was lounging back on the great sofa, her tribute had already died. Chaff had joined her, his hands holding two bottles of beer. He probably doesn't care about his tribute, especially now that Leon had teamed up with the Careers. On the other hand, my Annie didn't.

On my screen I saw Annie and her allies regrouping in clearing in a forest. They were quite organised, and the District 12 boy – Po, was it? - surely knew his survival skills. Unfortunately, no-one excelled in fire-making, and after a few failed attempts Haymitch from his cubicle yelled, "Hey, Fish Boy, send something in for them. I've got no cash over here."

"Like what?" I yelled back. The District 6 mentor, Cornelius, which was not a morphling, yelled, "A matchbox, Fin. She'll know how to use it." Meanwhile the other mentor, Jenny, who _was_ a morphling addict, hummed something random under her voice as she stared at the screen.

I nodded and pulled the mouthpiece under the screen. Every mentor has one, for sending parachutes to the tributes. "District 4, Annie Cresta, matchbox." I said into it. The man on the other side called back, "Matchbox, District 4 girl." I said yes, and I put down the mouthpiece, meanwhile praying that they would all be alive by the time the parachute reached them.

**How was that? The ending sucked, I know. Please review, though. Oh oh and tell me if you want me not to feature Fin and Ann kissing again XP**


	8. Laura

**Just in case you guys muddle it up, FPOV is Finnick, APOV is Annie, GPOV is Gerald, MPOV is Mags, and PPOV is Po. Others I will specify. And sad to say, my exams are NOT over. I took my history exam on Friday, and I think I've written to few (sniff sniff) I have to get 80% or more or my brother will laugh his head off. Although I want my brother to laugh his HEAD off, I do not want to lose my dignity in the process. Then Geography – totally, totally, screwed. And can anyone answer me do we have to add 'water' to our shopping list for Home E? Okay and this stupid stupid stupid stupid Chi Hist. Totally took the life out of me. Like so many ridiculous facts to remember!**

Chapter 8

PPOV

We watched as the silver parachute floated down into Annie's hands. "Lucky mentor you've got." Arklin commented, a bit disdainfully. Annie might not know, but she of all of us had the best chance of pulling in sponsors. Meanwhile, the girls were busily unwrapping the silver coating, to reveal a match box. Beck laughed gleefully, stirking a match and throwing it into the wood pile we had gathered. A small fire gathered.

"Can it get any bigger?" Asked Jacquiline. Arklin answered for me, "No, we can't attract any attention. We had some dried food, but Arklin pointed out that the dried food should only be eaten when there is really really no food. So I stood up and took a bow and arrow, and said, "I'm going to hunt. Anyone with me?" Beck hopped up immediately. "I'll go and collect some berries!"

Arklin nodded. "If anything happens, shout as loud as you can. We'll set up camp here, and tommorrow we have to find water." I nodded. Arklin would be a good leader.

Living in District 12, that means there's the forest out there. There's a electric fence there, but no electricity runs through. Janet used to bring out to hunt. And sometimes, we could come upon snares, or bows hidden in tree trunks, or spiles buried under the ground. The bows were beautifully made, not the crude ones we had been using since we were kids. I wanted to examine one, but Janet always stopped me. She said they might mean everything to others. If we accidentally broke them, that might mean no food for them.

Every day, when we go to the Hob to sell our food, I keep my eyes peeled. Who was the owner of the beautiful bows? Greasy Sae knows, but she wouldn't tell us. She only says that he was a man, and when he sung the birds fell silent. Hee had a daughter which shot arrows like miracles. Janet wasn't so bad at shooting, but I was better. Janet liked throwing.

When Beck was five, I was nine, she came home and told me, _"Po, there's a girl in our class, today at the village assembly, the teacher asked who knew a song, and her hand shot right up. I swear, Po, I swear, she must be Bow Man's daughter. When she sung... the birds fell silent."_

Then, just a few months ago, the mines exploded. Greasy Sae said the man had died in the explosion, and his wife was going insane, his two daughters starving. Why? Didn't they know how to hunt?

"Po?" Beck's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Yes?" I answered back. "Do you still have those dreams?"

I stopped short. "How did you know?" I asked, my voice wavering. "I heard you screaming last night." Beck pointed out. I raised my hand to stop her from speaking. Drawing an arrow from the sheath, I strung it across my bow, aiming at a squirrel. Loose.

"Tell me Po," Beck picked the squirrel up, "What did you dream of?"

I pursed my lips. "Not telling ya." I grinned, and took off to another region to hunt. It's not I don't want to talk about it, but not to Beck. She's too small.

Jacquiline was dozing off Arklin's shoulder when we returned. I had shot down a squirrel and a bird, and Beck had collected some edible berries. She was popping them into her mouth the same time.

Jacquiline immediately sprang up when we set the food down. "Oh! But aren't those berries... poisonous?" she asked. Annie and I exchanged a glance, then my gaze flickered to Beck. Beck smiled wolfishly and explained, "Yeah, it looks like nightlock, but it's not. Totally edible. I saw a bird eat that just now."

I looked up at the sky.

A cannon fired.

* * *

><p>District 8 Manna POV<p>

I slowly crept around their camp, watching on as the two of them slept soundly. Laura was on the ground, huddled in a ball, while Cleon who should have been on watch but was fast asleep. Some kind of ally. I smiled wickedly, while rolling the little berries between my fingers. My plan was on it's way.

I saw the pile of food that they had collected. Already a few little midgets had helped themselves to the berries, the juice all fleshed out. I approached the pile tentatively, the midgets scattering.

Laura stirred slightly.

I started.

She mumbled something incoherent, something about her mother, then her head lolled to one side again. Puffing a sigh, I took all their berries, replacing it with the ones I brought. They glinted under the sun. Grinning, I stole back into the shadows.

The sun had just risen when Laura shot up straight. She spotted the sleeping Cleon and sweared. Wow. I thought District 5 people could swear. None of them did in the previous years. She stalked over to the small boy, and kicked him harshly in the ribs. He sprang up. "Sor...sor...ry... I... I... did... din...didn't..."

Laura snarled, "Shut up!" He did. How could she do this to him! He's just twelve! My hand twitched, breaking the facade. The two heads whipped into my direction. Drawing in a breath, I whistled. Somewhere out in the forest, a bird answered my call. Then another. Then another. Then another.

"I wish they would shut up. Cleon! Give me some water!" Laura snapped. Cleon cringed in fear. I let out a sigh. That was close.

From behind the bushes, I looked on as Cleon scrambled to have Laura's orders done. Someday, when Cleon dies, Laura won't be far behind. Laura slapped Cleon, hard, and the boy fell to his knees, and crawled out of their camp. Where was he going? Never mind. I won't be the one to kill him. Laura muttered something nasty and flopped down on the ground, not caring if the whole forest could hear her. Slowly she began to doze off – and snore.

Sighing impatiently, I kicked a loose stone out. And flinched.

Laura bolted up. In a second she was up, a knife out. Her head whipped around, looking for the source. Relaxing, she crept out from her comfortable position, reaching for the berries. I whispered a silent "Yes!" as she popped one in her mouth. Then another. Then another.

Making sure she diminished the whole pile, I slunk back to my camp.

Very soon

A cannon fired.

**Yeah, in case you're wondering, the 'owner of the bows' is Katniss' father. And the little girl, apparently, is Katniss. Yeah, I'm sorry, the author notes take up half the page but the real content is actually one page and a half xd. This chapter is really really short but I haven't had much time to work on it :'( but now my exams are over I'll have more time :)**


	9. Day gone

**RAHHHHHH! My USB broke, and I lost every of my freaking documents! WTF! I'm super super super angry right now! And then I'm soooo tired from dancing non-stop today :'( It's a competition tomorrow, and for non-sportive people like me it is PURE torture. I also know that we will not win, I've seen the another team dance they were CRAZY. **

**Jeez. They really won. And now I've finally turned back to my story. Don't kill me. Please. I beg you. Sincerely. **

Chapter 9

District 5 Cleon POV

After checking the snares, I turned back to camp with three rabbit like creatures and a orange morsel with a fluffy tail – to that witch. Even back in school, she was the queen. All my older sisters adored her, looked up to her, but me and Amanda looked passed her well constructed mask. She was nothing but bossy and vain, she thought she could master us all.

As the daughter of the mayor, she had a smaller chance of being reaped, for she did not need to apply for tesserae rations. But she did. We were smug for just one second until my name was called. Probably I deserved it, for thinking ill thoughts.

We from District 5, they say we are clever, we evade, not attack. I certainly evade, but I don't think I'm clever. I mean, if I were clever, I wouldn't end up being commanded by the witch. I wish I could find Annie and her group. I would be more happy there. But Laura would kill me. Someday, someday I'm gonna leave her. But just not now. I need her protection. I hope she dies, though. The world needs one less bully. Besides, I don't want her to become victor. She'll just be more vain and be more cruel to Amanda.

As I neared camp, a black shadow suddenly zipped past me. My knife was out, but I lost track of it. Probably a frightened deer. Laura was there, chewing on the berries. Didn't she know that this is the Games? We have to save food! This is totally not back at District 5, where her words are struck with gold and people wait on her with hand and foot!

I clenched my fists as she cleaned out the pile, not leaving even a berry for me. As she was chewing the last berry, she spat the seeds too far away, just at my feet. Wait. Seeds? There shouldn't be seeds!

Crouching down I inspected the seeds, turning it over, even sniffing. Its scent made me dizzy. Then I recognized it from the herbs station in the Training Centre. "Nightlock." I whispered.

I quickly turned to Laura's direction. She was there all right, but her hands were above her stomach, her lips pale but her cheek all red and puffed. The very first symptoms of poisoning. But the berries... did I picked the wrong ones? No. I'm positive I picked edible ones.

Meanwhile, Laura was vomiting on the ground, as her body was jerking into unnatural spasms. Finally she rolled forward (into her puke) and lay still. Gulp.

The cannon fired for her, and in any time the metal claw would come and pick her up. I approached her cautiously, and took away all her weapons and her backpack. It was full of dried food and medicine.

I could hear the faint humming of the hovercraft as it materialised above me. Scrambling away from the clearing with my supplies, I let Laura go home before me.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

"You sat on my seat." Johanna said, her eyes burning with anger. "So?" I said lazily, putting my hands behind my head. "I don't see your name anywhere." Her fist landed just next to my shoulder. "You'd better move, Fin, girls nowadays, you don't know what they'll do." Haymitch remarked.

"Aw, Johanna dear, shouldn't you be looking after you tribute? Vanessa, right? Quite a pretty one. The prettiest in twenty years, not that she had competition." I teased.

"That's it, fish boy." she yelled. The new District 5 mentor, Blight, flinched. Poor boy. Johanna probably seems like a monster to him. But the others, well, they're used to this. This happens every year Johanna and I meet. "All right, all right, no need to activate your hormones, I'm moving." I grinned and said, standing up and going back to my own cubicle. Annie was faring well with her gang, finding a water source and good hunting grounds. Cornelius, Haymitch, and I were totally relaxed. The Careers were miles away, still struggling to find game. Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, and Enobaria were cussing on the top of their lungs.

Mags next to me, was not a cursing person, but her eyes were fixed on the screen, tracking Gerald's every move. If there is a god, this god is too cruel. Letting a 75 year old grandma go and return from hell just to face the same thing happening to her grandson. Life is unfair. When was it fair? Before Panem, I suppose. When people had magic and lived seperately. Where books describe, but nobody knows what it is supposed to be like. Yet now it is gone, diminished to rubble, on this very land I am standing. Life was never fair, I guess.

Just as I was thinking, Cecilia from District 8 suddenly laughed. We all looked at her, except for Woof, her district partner. "Dear, dear girl. Really smart, isn't she?"

"Who do you mean?" asked Nuts – sorry – Beetee. "Your district girl. Manna, right?" asked Volts – oops, it's hard to break habit – Wiress pointed out. Cecilia nodded, a huge grin on her face. "The smartest one I ever got, all those were dumbasses. Only knew how to use their fists, never their brains."

Suddenly Jenny said, "It's midnight." we all turned our heads to her. This was the first sentence she had uttered here. "Midnight," Cornelius repeated. "The anthem." Chaff said. We all turned to the screen.

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

We had been trekking for one whole day now, but we didn't kill anyone, or in fact, kill any creature. None of us had paid much attention to the edible plants section in the Training Centre, and now it proved that it was wrong. We could only eat those that birds had been eating, and those were little.

Timothy and Spencer cursed. Trebony and Rox just trudged on, while Leo scoured the trees for animals. But they were barren, even of leaves and branches.

"With the environment, you'd think it was winter." Rox remarked. But it was not. In fact, the temperature was quite high, sweat was dribbling over all of us. The sky was dark, there was no way of knowing time.

A trumpet blasted. "Guys!" Trebony cried, "The death toll!" We all whipped our heads to look, as the figures appeared before us.

District 3 girl. Stefani.

The District 5 bossypaw girl, but I don't know her name.

District 9 girl.

Both from District 10, killed by me and Trebony.

The last one? The District 11 girl. Why did so many girls die today?

After the death toll, we continued to look for water and food, and we finally found a lake with plenty of animals, sealed off into a waterful with a dam. Hiding our supplies there, we fed ourselves, than started out hunt...

For tributes.

It was early dawn when Spencer caught sign of a previous camp made there. A gooey mess was also present, probably someone's vomit. Timothy detected a hasty trail, probably by one of the tributes. Readying our weapons, we followed the trail. "That must be the Bossypaw, she didn't die in the cornucopia." Rox commented. "Then maybe we're after her ally." Trebony pointed out.

I thought for a moment, then I said, "Ah, that Cleon. He's scrawny, maybe only twelve." Leo snorted. "That kid? He only got a 5 in his training score."

Timothy raised a hand for silence. There in front of us was a low fire, shadows playing on the ground. A small shape huddled near the fire, alone. We looked at each other. Then we moved.

* * *

><p>District 8 Manna POV<p>

Raphael laughed with glee when Laura's face appeared. "You rock, Manna, you should get a medal for this." I smiled wryly. "But the young boy would be on guard, I think he knows we changed the berries." Raphael laughed again. "That little midget can't do anything. Althouugh this year Careers are weak, I bet they're already on the hunt. The way the two of them exposed their trails and camp, he'll be the next one to die."

I yawned and leaned back on the ground, looking at the dark sky. "I wonder what's happening back in District 8." I said. Raphael shrugged, saying, "Well, probably they're all sleeping, it's midnight."

"Or they are in front of the television set, watching us."

Pause. "Man, Do you want to die in front of you family and friends?"

"Do you, Ralf?"

Another pause. "Not before I've killed someone. Not before I haven't tried to live. You take guard first."

With that he lay down on the grass and fell asleep, leaving me to watch the skies. How did this conversation ever start? Ralf knows what it is to live happily, to live a life with others. Not me. I'm the orphan, the abandoned, the bad luck. They shunned me and left me to die. If Ralf's parents never found me, I wouldn't have lived.

They gave me a home, yes, they gave me food, yes, they gave me education. But to them, she was an investment. I still remember when I was waiting in the Justice Building to be carted off to the Games. They had took turns screaming at me, accusing me of bad luck, saying I was a disgrace, putting their dear little Raphael.

A single tear rolled down my cheeks. I want to live. I will show them that I was far stronger than any of them. Even if that meant killing my false brother.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

Po and I were on guard. My eyes were red from crying. I know I shouldn't, but... Laura, Kylie, Jock, Stefani, Mina, and Erica were dead. I could hear Finnick's voice lecturing me, saying, _There, there. Didn't I say so? Except for your allies, don't go making friends. _I wonder who taught him this. Probably himself. Probably in the Games.

Suddenly Po interrupted my thoughts. "Annie? There's a parachute right next to you." I looked up, rubbing my hands on my tears. True, there was a silver box and parachute floating daintily next to me. Snatching it from the air, I turned it over my hands. It was small, a cylinder object. But we weren't in need of anything.

Opening the wrapping, I found a black box. Opening the black box... I squealed. Po was beside me in a flash, looking at the box. "Sugar cubes?" he said incredulously. He would never understand.

But I did.

And that was enough.

**Er, okay, we all know who Amanda is, I'm not saying, and just in case you mix up the names and stuff I've posted a name list near the end of my profile. Enjoy and review! P.S. It's almost the end of school term, but I've got to endure this week before I can get my hands on OpenOffice more. Now I'm editing online, but it's _annoying..._ Dad still hasn't bought my USB :'(**


	10. Mutt

**OMG! My currently favourite singer Phil Lam came to our school! I took a photo with him XD Super duper hyper now! (fanning myself) He looks so much better face to face! And he sung! Too bad that most of you guys don't know chinese (putonghua or cantonese) his songs are very good! (fanning myself again) Anyway, as a treat, I started the chapter IMMEDIATELY after I returned home XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I first present 雨落大地 When Rain Falls On the Ground:<strong>

_Original song in chinese (don't use google translate it's typical LOL material):  
><em>

_雨落大地 我可以 直接跪下去_  
><em>我的承諾 很暴力 絲豪不猶豫<em>  
><em>如果愛妳 證明是場悲劇<em>  
><em>我也會繼續錯 下去<em>

_雨落大地 我可以 直接跪下去_  
><em>從不嘆氣 受了傷 我也不迴避<em>  
><em>一刀一筆 全都是關於 我是如何愛妳<em>  
><em>愛上妳 我可以 沒出息 想妳<em>  
><em>我 不放棄 愛妳 <em>

_My translation into english (some words are put to make the whole thing understandable):  
><em>

_When rain falls on the ground_  
><em>I can<em>  
><em>Simply kneel down<em>

_My promise_  
><em>Is harsh<em>  
><em>Not hesitating<br>__If loving you_  
><em>is proved a tragedy<em>  
><em>I will still do wrong<em>  
><em>forever<em>

_When rain falls on the ground_  
><em>I can<em>  
><em>simply kneel down<em>

_Never complaining  
><em>_Even hurt_  
><em>Can never make me hide<em>  
><em>Every stroke<em>  
><em>Is all about you<em>  
><em>How I love you<br>__Loving you_  
><em>I can continue<em>  
><em>Not doing anything<em>  
><em>Just thinking of you<br>__I _  
><em>Will never give up<em>  
><em>Loving you<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

District 5 Cleon POV

I was dozing off near the fire when a harsh cry from a bird issued from the forest. I was startled awake immediately, still a bit fearful. It has been a whole night since Laura had died, I had seen her face in the death toll last night. Seemingly the Careers hadn't been able to kill anyone except for the District 3 boy.

Sighing I decided to move. I couldn't stay at a place for too long. But what could I do except for find shelter? I had water, I had food. What should I do? I imagined what Amanda would do in my place. Right. She would light a big fire as ruse and leave the camp as fast as she could. Gathering my things, I hummed a silent song common in our District. It had been sung by one of our winners.

Somewhere a mockingjay picked up my tune and began to sing with me.

Grinning slightly, I began to sing the lyrics as well, about a boy loving a girl. Suddenly the bird cried harshly and fluttered away, a black and white blur in the skies. Just like Annie's dress during the interviews. But there was something eerie. Even if I went out of tune, the bird would just go out of tune with me, not fly away. I decided to take my knife out.

Just as I slid the weapon out of the sheath, something slammed into me, hard. Above me was a slobbering dog head. My eyes flew wide, I know, but I dove the knife into the thing. It hit it's jaw, and with a cry of agony, it let go of me and sprinted back. Muttations. Now that I had a proper view of it, I saw that it was just one muttation, but it had nine dog heads, with a scaly tail for a body, like those fish from District 4. It also sported a pink streak of a tail. Meanwhile, where I had made camp, the Careers were there, battling the mutt. I could see my knife in one of the dog heads. I regretted doing that.

The six Careers were there, the two girls attacking the mutt on their backs, the boys chopping off her heads. The smallest boy (2 times my side) clambered onto the mutt's back, and plunged a spear down the place where all the necks connected to the body.

The mutt roared with pain and bucked up, but the boy clung to her back, fighting not to fall and break his back. He reached up, with effort, and pulled the spear up. The beast screamed one last time, flung her body greatly, and slumped on the ground, dead.

Unfortunately, the boy had been threw back from the beast, and hit a tree before slumping down on the ground. I could hear the crunch of bone when the boy's right arm hit the floor. One of the girls immediately ran over, as the boy fought back tears escaping his eyes. "It's dead, Gerry, you did it." she whispered to the boy - Gerry?

The oldest of the boys growled, then turned his gaze to me. Without speaking, he hoisted up a spear, and aimed it at me. To kill me. "Wait!" I cried, "I can heal him!"

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

The pain in my hand was unbearable. My entire right arm caught fire, burning my nerves, then the pain ebbed away, leaving... nothing. I couldn't feel my arm, let alone move it. I stared at it, the dead arm. It was still part of me, yet at the same time not. My vision blurred and I knew my eyes were watering up. I could never move this arm anymore.

Rox hand lay gently on my shoulder, whispering, "It's dead, Gerry, you did it." Timothy growled angrily, and stared at the District 5 boy. I chuckled hoarsely. We had come here to hunt, and we had been hunted. We would have easily killed the boy, if not for the mutt.

Trebony, Leon, and Spencer came over as well, frowning at my arm. "Gerald- you- there's no way we can heal it in the Games." Trebony whispered. A tear trickled down my cheek. Even if my allies were so caring now, I'd had to fight them later. And without my right hand, I would definitely lose. I would never go back to District 4.

"Wait!" The original prey cried. "I can heal him!" six pairs of eyes gaped at him. "Help me up, Rox," I said. "As soon as I was propped up against the tree, I fixed the kid in a icy gaze. "You can?" I demanded. The boy swallowed and nodded. "Certain?" Leon growled. The boy nodded again. "But I need the herbs-"

Timothy raised up a hand to silence him. "All of us will help you to heal Gerald. If you are successful... we'll let you go. If you fail... we'll let you get one day to go. If we meet you again... I promise you we will give you a death that the audience will revel in."

The boy gulped.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

We watched in silence as Gerald hit the tree. The delicate crunch of bone was projected in the room. Mags shrieked, her hands clutching her chest, her breathing ragged. I instinctively put a hand around her, soothing her, "Gerald's still there, Mags, he's not dead."

Johanna nodded, changing to the so-sweet-that-I-could-almost-kiss-her-except-I-won't-Johanna, saying, "There is a chance he can be healed." Immediately, on cue, a dinging sound rang from the list of sponsorable items. It's the same every year, so we regular mentors have already memorised it. We all looked. A new item flashed.

_'Marrow balm: Heals inner bone fracture: 250000'_

Mags immediately scrambled to her cubicle and arranged for the medicine to be sent to Gerald. We all let out a big breath. But I realized something. This almost used up all of Gerald's funds. If there was something big happening again, he might...

Suddenly a Capitol attendant tapped me on the shoulder, handing me a note. The words were familiar.

_Meet me as soon as possible at my house. My brother will not be here.  
>- Bragenholde, Yan<em>

I frowned. I will not visit anyone when I am mentoring. Never. I heard Johanna snigger behind me. "Go on, fish boy, this particular one can't bear to stay away from you too long. I'll look over Annie for you." I glowered at her, and when she saw that I was suspicious she sighed dramatically, "No, Fin, I'm not going to kill her off. Just go."

Pushing back my chair, I followed the Capitol attendant down the lift.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the Bragenholde household, it's servants led me up to Yan's room. She was sitting on the bed, biting her nails, one of the bad habits I had noticed about her. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Finnick. I need your help. You need my help."<p>

I paused where I stood. "Huh?"

**(A/N: Yan is speaking, and Finnick's thoughts are in italics.)**

Yan sighed and gestured for me to sit. "Fin... don't act silly. We all know there's talks of rebellion between tribute winners. _I don't know, in fact._ I can help you save your Annie. When the rebellion erupts, I will provide the money and weapons, and names of Capitol people who will be willing to help. _Er, thanks, I've never heard of the rebellion._ In turn, I want you to guarantee me and my brothers safety from the rebels. _Huh? How can I? I'm quite a nobody. In fact, I'm a favourite of Snow. _Don't lie to me, Finnick. You affect people, not only Capitol people."

"All right. I'll try."

Yan looked out the window. "I've already persuaded Brother to add in mutts at the Careers now. They'd probably die soon. _Oh no. It was she who made Gerald break his hand._ I can certainly persuade him, to create earth tremors._ The dam... The dam will break._ Brother has overestimated the stability of the dam, and he doesn't listen to his architects. _Oh gods_. She can swim right?" I nodded mutely. But then I said, "Not yet, not until her allies are gone." Yan nodded and put her hand on my own. "Annie will make it."

* * *

><p>District 5 Cleon POV<p>

Gerald was hurt badly, far worse than I had expected. The bones in his right hand were entirely broken, the nerves in his whole arm strained. I wasn't that confident now, and I bet Leon knew that, because he was in heated arguments with Timothy, while casting suspicious glances at me. My life was as stake here. My every move, every word, every breath even, dictated my life.

I used some painkillers on Gerald, and he dozed off. Rox stood nearby, her eyes locked on Gerald. Seems that she cared for him very much. Meanwhile, sweat beads were popping out of my forehead. Things didn't seem opstimistic for him. He would probably lose his arm. Back in District 5, his arm would have probably been chopped off.

Everyone has wondered what District 5 produced. We were very secretive of our duties, at the chariot rides we depicted researchers, like District 6, which wasn't entirely wrong, but not entirely correct.

We were in charge of the mutts.** (A/N: Just something I picked up around websites. Not sure if this is right. But this certainly makes the story better.)**

When we were exposed to this duty at 11, we were sworn to secrecy. Nobody could utter a word to children below 11 and other Districts people, if we ever encountered one. Everytime when the victors passed around we had to watch our mouths. Those who did...

I remember this particular mutt well. There were in total five created by a team of 20 full men. I and some others were in charge of cleaning the place and bringing food. They were nicknamed Arky, Berty, Colly, Derby, and Ebony. Arky was a failed experiment - he only had one head. He was evantually taken apart to crossbreed with other mutts. Berty proved to hard to control, he killed 5 of the team. He was finally sedated and his 'heart', the metallic device which controlled the mutt's move, was replaced with a better one. He, Colly, and Derby were probably still locked up, or out there terrorizing other tributes.

And Ebony... she was special. She was the smallest of all five, even Arky, and her tail was pink, not black. She was naturally good-natured. She never attacked any of us, never fought against her bounds. She had a small appetite, and she always slept.

Amanda and I was in charge of feeding her. She never tried to bite us, and always licked us. We all loved her. Berty, Colly, and Derby all were agressive and had to be handled by older teenagers.

And just now, that mutt, must be Ebony. And she was crazed. I hurt her. She died in front of me. And I was healing her killer.

I hate the Capitol. I hate the stupid quests Snow pursues. I hat the Hunger Games. I hate the metal hearts. I hate my job. I hate my District. I hate Panem.

A silver parachute interrupted my thoughts. It was a large cylinder shape, probably some medicine. Trebony caught it and unraveled it. My jaw slacked.

I had seen that tube once before. In Laura's hands. Being the mayor's family, it meant that they were extremely well-off. It had only been one very small tube, only one dab, and she had brought it out to show off.

"This makes bones grow together. This works like miracle." she said. "Some bones crushed, Lau?" One of the seniors Ryan sniggered. He was immediately bombarded by Laura's supporters. In turn Ryan yelled, "Or put it on your-" All the boys laughed. Laura yelled back, "No, it's for you to put on your-" All the girls chortled. It was one of the times that Laura wasn't annoying.

"It works like miracle." I whispered. Snatching it out from Trebony's hand, pouring over the instructions on the tube. "I need some moss. And aloe leaves." I said.

Timothy and Spencer traded a look, and they left to collect the leaves. Meanwhile I tore strips of Laura's clothing, preparing rough but sustainable bandages.

Timothy was soon back with the moss. I took it from him and smeared a large amount of the balm on the moss. I wrapped it all around Gerald's arm, waiting for the balm to work its magic.

Spencer returned as well with the leaves. I broke open the leaves, revealing the green juice. I poured the juice onto the moss, to keep the moss binded together. Lastly I wrapped the bandage around Gerald's arm, leaving the arm to heal itself.

Gerald's eyelids cracked open. "It hurts." He whispered. His brows furrowed with pain. The five Careers immediately crowded around him, asking him this and that. Rox turned and looked at me, his expression unreadable. "Go now, boy, with your things." _Before they break their promise and kill you._

**Well... I don't know, I'm partially distracted by songs during writing this xdd I think I'm making everybody fall in love with Annie =_= I mean, only 2 people are supposed to fall in LOVE with her. Oopsieee... Major spoiler! Oh yeah. And please please please please please please please review. So I know I'm not doing all this in vain. I mean, I can just write the whole thing and keep it to myself.**

**My songlist (currently not counting chinese songs):  
>Don't Stop Believing by Glee cast<br>Work This Out by High School Musical cast  
>Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez<br>It's On by Camp Rock 2  
>Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift<br>Crazy by Simple Plan  
>Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls<br>All Of Me by Varsity  
>Circus by Britney Spears<br>Low by Flo Rida  
>Right Here Waiting for You by Richard Marx<br>Dynamite by Taio Cruz  
>Blood by Editors<br>Best of Me by Daniel Powter  
>Against All Odds by WestlifeMarieh Carey  
>Wake Up Call by Maroon 5<br>Misery by Maroon 5  
>Seasons in the Sun by Westlife<br>**


	11. Jacquiline

**FINALLY. Summer holidays! But this year, I don't know, I miss school. I must be infected by my best friend. I mean, in the past I couldn't wait for holidays, but now, I miss the gang of classmates! Oh dear I'm ranting on. And yeah and I did realize I haven't had Annie's POV for a long time XP And do forgive me this chapter is rather short because of the cliffy thing and I have a writer's block right now :(**

Ch11

District 8 Raphael POV

"Hey Ralph." Manna called, "What are you planning to do today?" I shrugged. "Why ask?"

"I found tracks. Well concealed tracks of a camp. It was a big camp, though."

"Careers?"

"Nah, the Careers would have made a racket. They don't bother to hide their tracks."

"Then... Another alliance..."

"Guess so."

"'Kay, I'll try to track them down."

"Be careful." she yawned. "And be quick."

I nodded, picking up two spears and a knife. This year, it'll be _I _who will win. Even if I don't, I'll make sure I have the highest ranking in the killing toll. I counted. 3 tributes in the Cornucopia. 1, maybe 2 today. 4 to 5. Cool.

I soon arrived at the place where Manna said the tracks were. Following them, I spotted 2 boys guarding the new camp. 2 boys, 3 girls. 5 in total. Damn I can't kill them all.

I concealed myself, waiting as the sun rose. I had to single them out.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

"Mom, go away, I'm asleep." I whispered. Mother laughed above me. I knew what would happen next. She would say, _It's reaping day, Ann, you got to wake up! _Instead an unfamiliar voice said, "Annie, it's our turn." My eyes snapped open. At first I couldn't adapt to the environment, the starry night above me. Jacquiline and Beck's face was also there, smiling at me. "Po and Arklin just fell asleep." said Jac.

Yawning, I sat up and scanned the forest. Nothing presently. The three of us formed a triangle, circling the low fire we had built. Po and Arklin slept soundly, though not peacefully. Po was thrashing in his sleep, and sweat was falling from Arklin's head. What were they thinking?

It was some time later when the sun peeked out behind the faraway mountains, if the sun was real. Dawn was breaking. Bird began their morning chorus. With a jolt, Po sprang up, scaring me and Jac. Beck stared at her brother, frowning. Po smiled weakly back at her. Something was going on between them.

Arklin waked up later, stretching his arms. He gazed around until his gaze locked on Jacquiline.

We worked in silence, clearing up the camp and packing our things. "Arklin," Po said, "What about you and Jac find some fresh moss?" They nodded, but Arklin blushed a bit before leaving. "Wha'bout us?" Beck asked. Po smiled slightly. "We wait." He would be a great leader someday.

It was a few minutes later when I realized something. "They're taking awfully long." I said. Beck suggested, "Maybe there's something wrong..." Po stood up, clenching his fists. We were answered by

A scream.

* * *

><p>District 6 Jacquiline POV<p>

Leaving our camp, we walked for some time before spotting a moss-covered tree. Using our knives to scrape moss out, we put it in a pile. A comfortable silence stretched between us. I wondered aloud where the Careers was. Arklin shrugged, "Probably in another region of forest. They won't be tracking us, they'll be tracking those from District 3 or 7. They're usually stronger."

"How do you know so much?" I asked, curious.

He blushed. "Well... you know I'm homeschooled. There's not much entertainment there, so we watch the Games every year."

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"The killing I mean."

He was silent for a moment. "I..."

A rustle in the bushes silenced both of us. Luckily I had brought my knife, so did Arklin. But the enemy was swift. A spear flew out of nowhere, hitting Arklin on the left shoulder. "Argh!" he yelled, throwing back the knife. It made a soft thud as it hit on a tree. Suddenly someone slashed at me, as I parried the blow. But he was strong, my arm rung.

Arklin dragged me backwards, fighting single-handed with the other tribute. Now I had a clear view of him, I recognized him. The District 8 boy. Raphael. Although Raphael was stronger, Arklin was fast. He dodged every blow, returning them occasionally. But blood continued to trickle from his shoulder wound. After a few minutes, he faltered. I tried to help, but was useless. Raphael's knife plunged into Arklin's right thigh.

I screamed, I think, because from nowhere Raphael drew a spear. And threw.

* * *

><p>District 6 Arklin POV<p>

Dizzy. Confused. Disoriented. Foggy. That's me. My vision was blurry. I wouldn't win this battle. Protect Jacquiline. Warn Annie. Warn Po. Warn Beck. Delay him.

A scream pierced the fog in my mind. I whipped around, to see a spear flying in the air. To Jac. "No!" I howled. Throwing myself at the spear, Raphael moved to block me. His knife pierced my side as mine sliced at his shoulder.

But I was too late.

No.

Not her.

Please.

Take me.

Don't take her.

Please.

Please.

Please.

Jacquiline collasped.

A cannon fired.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

We left Po back at camp, while Beck and I raced to the source of the voice. We were just in time.

**Writer's Block! Go! Die! Chyaaaaaa! Something to help me overcome the block? Reviews pleaseee! Oh and did anyone check my profile? Yeah and please check out my other Finnick x Annie fanfic, Shock. **


	12. Disclaimer

Before I continue on this story, I just remembered that I hadn't written the Disclaimer:

**All the characters from the book, the book, and the terms belong to their author, which is not me and is probably earning millions every month. **


	13. Arklin, Raphael

**Yawn... My best friend just left for Japan... she'll only be back at September... A WHOLE MONTH! Miss her... :'( Anyway, this writer's block is still here. So, I really really really want reviews... :'( But I know I've been spending too much time on my other fanfic Before, After: Shock. So please check it out? '~' **

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

Jacquiline collasped.

Arklin faltered, blood pouring from his wounds, his eyes widened with shock. Raphael clutched his wounded arm, disappearing into the shadows. An arrow whizzed after him.

Beck dropped the bow, then we rushed over to Jac. The spear had buried itself in her torso, up to half of the shaft. Arklin came over as well, matted with blood and dirt. I couldn't even seperate his blood, Raphael's blood, and his wound.

"Jacquiline..." he muttered, as if not believing what he saw. There wasn't even saving for her. "She's dead." Beck mumbled, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"No..." Arklin sobbed. I couldn't say anything except look at Jac's face. Her face was a mask of pure shock, her eyes staring into nothingness. Passing my hand over her eyelids, I closed them. "Bye Jac." I whispered. Cradling her in my arms, I felt the chaste warmth escape from her body, leaving her cold and stiff. Her cheeks had lost their faint smudge of blood, her skin without the sheen of liveliness. Her whole body was pale and rigid.

We sobbed silently there for a few minutes, then we heard the faint humming of the helicopter. Beck laid a hand on both of our shoulders. "Come on. Po will get anxious. THe helicopter's coming in to pick up her body." Nodding numbly, I lay Jac on the leafy floor, and towing Arklin behind me, we moved to break the news to one more doomed soul.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Yan gave me a lot to ponder. Rebellion? Me? These two things don't even connect. The lift slid up to the Mentors floor.

The atmosphere hit me when I moved to my cubicle. Johanna's, Cornelius', Haymitch's, even Jenny's expression was sober and sad. "What happened?" I said, moving past Johanna to look at the screen. Annie, Po, Beck, and Arklin had formed a cirle in their camp around the fire, silent. _Where's Jacquiline? _My eyes slid to the death toll screen. The newest addition to the screen, was Jacquiline's smiling face. Jenny began to cry, and Cornelius slid an arm around her shoulder. The addict curled closer to him.

Suddenly Arklin sprang up. "I'm gonna kill him!" He growled. Annie turned bleak eyes to him. "Don't." Beck nodded in agreement, while Po scratched his head. "Annie's right, Ark. You'd just die. You're badly wounded." Arklin huffed and sat down, tears brimming.

Mags suddenly tugged at my sleeve, gesturing at her screen frantically. I looked over at it. The Careers were there, all on their feet. I broadcasted the image to the big screen.

Timothy: - You!

Rox: It's our fault? _Our fault_? Who's the leader,_ mighty_ and _fearless_ one?

"Things are heating up in the Careers, and they haven't even brought down _one _person. Well, only one." Johanna sniggered. I brushed my hand dismissively at her choice of words, seeing that Mags was biting her lips in fear. I'm afraid she'll overwork her heart. The doctors say she's too old, her heart can't take that much again.

Spencer: Timothy- Rox- don't argue. Chill.

Rox: _Chill? Chill? _You're telling me to _chill? _How can _I _chill when _he's _accusing _us _for being _soppy? _Like we're not the ones who are following his orders at his beck and call, like we're not his private lapdogs, like we don't want to kill off losers, like we don't want to win?

Leon put a cautionary arm to pull back Spencer. Rox might be small, but she was definitely faster than bulky Spencer. Gerald looked on helplessly.

Trebony: Guys- there's no time for bickering. The sky is blackening already. We need to find a place to rest.

Timothy growled something unintelligible and stalked off, with a backpack with supplies and weapons.

Leon: Where are you going?

Timothy: Somewhere.

Gerald put a hand on Timothy's shoulder.

Gerald: You can't just go off! It's the Games! We're the Careers, we have to stick together!

Timothy jerked away from Gerald's touch, then disappeared in the bushes, as the other five Careers gaped at him openmouthed.

Haymitch spluttered, "What- the-?" Johanna said mockingly, "Did I just see the Careers _split_?" I shrugged, "I guess so. The Careers just aren't strong enough this year." We all looked over to Cashmere and Gloss. The golden siblings were simply staring at the screen, shocked. Didn't they know before?

I turned to Mags. "Why did they split?" Mags leaned back in her chair. "Well... It was a ot of things. First was the lack of natural supplies. Then there was the break of Gerald's hands, so he can't make snares that efficient as before. Rox and Timothy hasn't been on the best of terms from start, so when there was an outburst from Timothy Rox rebuked, and... well... you know what happened."

* * *

><p>I, like most of the mentors, decided to sleep in there, waiting to act at the moment's notice. So we were all startled awake as there was a buzzing sound. It meant, some tributes were going to get in danger. We (all of us) sprang up, focusing on the giant screen. My heart skipped a beat. It featured District 8's tributes and... <em>Annie<em>. I sighed inwardly.

Both parties were very silent, creeping through the undergrowth. They probably had been aware of the others. Raphael murmured to Manna, "I'll go first. I want to know who they are."

Raphael scaled a nearby tree, and disappeared in the leaves. "He knows how to climb trees?" I asked myself. Woof, Raphael's mentor, heard and nodded vigorously. Cecilia snorted. "We've got a _lot _of trees back there. Any _normal _boy will know how to climb a tree."

I turned back to the screen, grabbing my mic. Chills were running up my spine.

Raphael was now on a tree near Annie, his eyes fixed on the four. Weapons were out, but they didn't seem to have notived Raphael. Meanwhile, Arklin's wounds hadn't healed completely yet, a white bandage stained with red was wrapped around his arm.

Raphael drew out a arrow from his back and fitted it on his bow. How many weapons do the two of them have? He drew back the string, and aimed it at Po, the one in the front. Crap crap crap crap crap. What could I send to help them? Mags pointed at an item in the sponsor's list.

Right. I'll send in this one.

* * *

><p>District 8's Raphael POV<p>

I was trained well in the art of shooting. I rarely missed. Now, I'm sure I'll be able to kill them all. My eyes scanned over them. Annie and the little girl, they were hardly any competition. The big kid might be strong, but he's still hurt, while I'm mostly healed. I smirked to myself. Having Manna with me had a lot of advantages. Then I have to take out the smart one first.

I drew back the string and let go. Perfect shot. But, out of a sudden, a silver parachute plunged between us, and my arrow hit it. "What-!" I exclaimed. I shot another arrow there to create confusion, not really looking where I hit, then jumped down and turned to flee. I heard a shrill girl's voice cry out, then I heard the big one saying something. Very soon I heard footsteps chasing aftter me.

Damn.

A spear whizzed above my head, scraping a few hairs off. I turned back and threw a knife. My pursuer, of course successfully dodged it. We were left facing each other. I had only one dagger left. It was the Hulk who was afte rme, the one I almost killed last time. His arm was still hurt, and sported a huge bandage.

"You bastard." He growled. "You killed Jacquiline." I laughed, a small, tight, sound. "Why, are you still trapped in the fantasies of your District, huh? This is _the _Games, not a normal play. Or would you rather I skin her alive?"

He growled again and lunged at me, a crude spear in his hands. Why did he always growl? Just like a ruffian, a primate, an animal.

I dodged to a side, but not fast enough. A red line appeared on my left shoulder cap. I ran towards him, following a zigzagging motion so he couldn't track me. His eyes flickered, trying hard to aim. There... very soon... I stabbed my knife in his belly, deep to the hilt.

He roared, a terrible sound. He dragged me by my neck, trying to dispatch me. That he did, but I pulled the knife back with me.

Blood immediately began to splurt out from the wound, and he held me up, his face contorted in pain. Both hands grasped my neck. I knew what he was going to do.

My eyes scanned around to see Manna in the bushes. She looked at me with expressionless eyes. _Help me. _I mouthed. She cocked her head to one side, her face betraying nothing. Then she smiled. An evil, malicious smile.

I heard the Hulk's hands moved. The last word on my mind before I slipped away, was perfidy. Perfidy. Perfidy. Perfidy.

**Sorry I know it's a long wait, so I decided to kill off 2 people here (not including Jac) Please review! Oh and if you want someone else to die next tell me in the reviews and I'll try to do it. Thanks! Oh also if you think that I shouldn't hint who will die in the chapter name tell me?  
><strong>

**V**  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	14. Arthur

**THANKS THANKS THANKS for all those reviews! (hyper) I'd really want to reply to one of the reviews, by Anoymous. You're anonymous huh? Timothy could join Annie, but then it'll only be Annie and no ''s group' Guess why? Well, but actually, Timothy is too mean to trust anyone.**

PPOV

"Where's Arklin?" Annie asked, her eyes wide. "Oops. I bet he chased after Raphael." Beck said, still clutching onto the flat piece of silver parachute, the arrow still sticking. "What is it?" I asked, gesturing at the parachute. Beck unraveled it, to reveal... a wooden plank. "Huh?" Beck exclaimed. "I guess our mentors are food at improvising." Annie said. Had our mentors really counted on the wooden plank to keep us safe from Raphael's arrows?

Suddenly a cannon fired, causing us to all look up. A chill ran down my spine. "Who is it for?" Annie whispered. Beck, on the other hand, were packing our things quickly. "Come on! Let's go find Arklin!"

The tracks Arklin and Raphael made were obvious, with all those barging. Still, for safety reasons, we followed their footprints, imprinted on the soil.

We didn't run far until we ran across the big pool of blood. Arklin was in the middle of it, limp. Only the faint rising of his chest indicated he was alive. Raphael, on the other hand, lay a few miles away, his head and neck bent at an unnatural position. "The cannon was for him." Beck breathed. We rushed forward to him, surrounding him. "Hey." I asked, "How are you?" Arklin smiled faintly.

Tears were already brimming in Annie's eyes. Beck put an arm around her. "Is... is there anything... anything we can do... do for you?" Annie hiccuped. Arklin shook his head slightly, but then suddenly splurted a mouthful of blood on Beck's cheek.

His eyes slowly closed, his grip on my hand slackened. "Bye Ark." I whispered. Annie and Beck were too busy crying already.

When Arklin's head rolled off to aside, when a cannon fired, we knew he was gone.

* * *

><p>District 7 Vanessa POV<p>

It was near dawn when Roy woke me. "Hey Vaness. There's a boy nearby."

"So?" I yawned. Roy's eyes narrowed slightly. "Alright, no need to freak yourself up. I'm going. What District?" I pouted. "9," Roy replied. "I think he got a six in the scores."

"Easy job." I smirked, whipping up my bow and arrow. As District 7, we grew up next to trees. As a matter of fact we knew everything about trees. I slid up, my eyes trained on the undergrowth. Roy raised his hand to his forehead, a half salute, meaning _I'm half-watching your back. _I huffed a bit, but then I scanned the perimeter.

It took me a while when I saw the boy Roy was talking about. He had an average built, though his eyes cast around suspiciously. He was alert. But he wasn't clever enough. He didn't watch the skies. Balancing myself on the branches, I slowly creeped towards his hiding place.

He never knew I was coming. I drew my bow and aimed at him, but suddenly, he bolted up. Then I heard it as well. A faint ringing sound, like a bell. And another faint, miffed sound for help.

I tracked him through the trees, as he zigzagged his way through the forest, closer to the sound of help. And I was more certain and angry what the sound was. That rascal is going to pay for what he did.

After a few minutes my suspiciouns were confirmed. I clenched my fists, nearly crushing the arrow. Roy was wrapped up in a cacoon a few miles away from the ground. I moved right onto the tree holding the trap. It was a well-planned trap, one that took a lot of time to constrct. I took out another arrow, aiming it. If he dared touch Roy...

* * *

><p>District 9 Arthur POV<p>

My plan was set up as soon as I came across the thin piece of string in a dead tribute's backpack. I chose a good spot, one that was an ideal campsite. I hung the net up in three trees, just in case they worked in pairs. I wove three ropes together to form a thicker rope, so that they wouldn't break the rope so fast.

The thin string was the trigger. Bigger predators would be kept away from the trackerjacker nest nearby. Better still the tributes were pinned by the trackerjackers. A self-made bell hung at the end of the rope in my camp, to act as an alert device.

So it was three days after I set up the trap when the bell started to ring. I immediately picked up my spear, racing through the brushes.

A lanky boy was stuck in the net, boyish features on his face. He was hissing something unintelligible, his eyes darting among the trees. His gaze fell on me, than the air above me. Haughty. How old was he? Shifting my spear in my hands, I drew back and aimed. The boy's gaze widened, struggling more in the bundle.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through my right thigh, making me collapse on the ground. Who the heck? The boy hissed, "You'll never kill me. She'll protect me." A deft figure landed next to the boy, and she handed the boy a dagger.

Struggling to rise, I aimed again with my spear. She smiled coyly and shook her head. In a flash she was gone again. What kind of witchery was that? Disappearing into the trees... Meanwhile the boy was busy cutting his own bonds, though he had trouble in the awkward angle. "Witch." I hissed under my breath.

An arrow sprouted out of nowhere, but I defected it with my arrow. Game of hide-and-seek, then. I put on a burst of energy and sprinted to the boy, wrenching the dagger out of his hands, and dragging him in front of me, holding the dagger to his exposed neck. I backed up onto a broad tree. The witch can't attack me from behind, my back was protected by the tree. And she wouldn't harm me or I would kill him.

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Everyone was silent as Arthur, Roy, and Vanessa fell into the deadlock. "He's smart." Cornelius commented. "Not smart enough," Arthur's mentor said grimly. "He underestimates all his opponents. He doesn't even spend the time to recognize his opponents."

Gloss leaned back on his chair, saying, "But how's Vanessa going to kill Arthur? Even if she's in the sky and not on the ground like Arthur guesses." Johanna grinned and answered, "She'll have a way."

"Finnick?" Mags suddenly asked. "What is Gerald doing?" I looked over to her screen. Gerald had woven a long, long, long, long, long strand of rope out of vines. He was doing a very complicated knot, his hands already swollen. Rox and Leon stood by a side, making care the rope didn't tangle with together. Trebony and Spencer... "Hunting." Brutus said behind us. "Trebony and Spencer. They've gone to hunt."

With the deft finger movements Gerald administrated on the rope, I only took a few seconds to realize. "The Caperchun rope. Used for fishing big fish like sharks and stuff." I explained. But then a question formed in my mind. "What do they need such a big and strong net for?"

"Hunting?" Cashmere suggested.

I think Brutus realized it the same moment as I did, he drew Cashmere back urgently, mumbling in her ear, while casting wary glances at me. But nothing could stop me. "Annie. It's for Annie, Po, and Beck."

* * *

><p>MPOV<p>

Finnick's expression grew to one from puzzled to fearful as the realization dawned in. He bolted back to his own cubicle, his eyes frantically tracking Annie's movement. Poor boy.

I turned my gaze at the big screen. The other mentors were still transfixed on the screen, unaware of the little drama over here.

The situation hadn't changed yet.

Arthur was still holding Roy, Roy was still wrapped up waiting for Vanessa, Vanessa was still looking for places to shoot Arthur.

Then I realized Blight had a strange expression on his face. One of strange thoughtfulness, not the cowardly timidness he had borne since he came here. "Blight?" I asked questioningly. He seemed to be startled.

"Oh... Um... Uh... Er... I... I... was just thinking... that... that if she's quiet enough, she... she could climb to the tree... the tree above him, and... and shoot his head." He stuttered.

Johanna snorted but said nothing. Blight blushed and ducked his head. But then he spoke something fast and low into the mic.

* * *

><p>District 7 Vanessa POV<p>

I sat motionlessly on the tree opposite to Arthur, watching as he held Roy threateningly. My fists clenched. How dare he! But true, I had no way to harm him without harming Roy.

Suddenly a silver parachute floated down from the sky, landing directly on the tree which Arthur was leaning upon. Arthur didn't seem to have noticed it, because he was still looking around. Roy, on the other hand, had fixed his gaze on me. The boy always had good eyesight.

I delicately jumped to the adjacent tree, moving to the tree which held the parachute. I had to know what it had. It might help me kill Arthur.

I managed the final leap onto the tree. The silver parachute lay directly in front of me. I stole a glance to Arthur and Roy. All safe. I turned back to the parachute, only to snap my gaze back to the boys.

Perfect.

Drawing my arrow, I took care not to snag the bow onto the branches. Let go.

Arthur fell to the ground without a sound, the arrow buried to half its shaft **(A/N: I don't know if it's called the shaft. The stick, anyway.)** Roy broke free, snatching up the dagger and cutting away the last of his bonds. A cannon fired.

**I know. Really short chap. But because the writer's block hadn't lifted yet and I'm busy going back to school. Sorry. Read and review please.**


	15. Cleon

**And here I thought I could maintain the same pace. And then this stupid dad decided I could only use the computer ONCE A WEEK. So chapters from now on will be quick and fast and short. (still fuming)**

GPOV

"So... guys? Who do you advise we kill now?" Rox chirped. Spencer and Leon exchanged glance, as the two biggest boys in the pack, they assumed charge after Timothy had left. Traitor. "Any tracks?" Spencer asked. Trebony pointed to one path, "It seems that someone big passed through this side." she explained, "While on this path." she pointed to between the trees, "Someone alone and nimble passed through." She said. Spencer suddenly looked at me, "What do you say, Gerald?"

I was taken aback. "Huh? Eh, um, I think the narrow path is better. More chance of suceeding." Leon nodded. "Then that way it is.

We followed the trail at the lead of the best tracker, Trebony, and she led us through a wounding path until we saw the faint embers of red. "Who do you guess it is?" Rox whispered to nobody in particular. Spencer patted my shoulder. "Gerald, go to the opposite side. When Leon and I rush out you stop him if he runs that way." I nodded, and snuck through the trees.

Walking around, I got a clear angle of the tribute. My blood ran cold.

Little Cleon huddled by the fire, his eyes darting around suspiciously. His clothes were hanging off his bones and he bore an assortment of scars and wounds. Sorry Cleon.

When Spencer and Leon saw me there, they signaled 1, 2, 3. Then they emerged from the darkness, surrounding Cleon. Cleon looked up with a start, and, like everyone with a sane mind, bolted.

* * *

><p>District 5 Cleon POV<p>

I don't know, somehow, I had this nagging feeling in the pit of my belly for nights. I had been attacked by flying and walking creatures alike, seemingly that while no tributes could find me, the whole nature was after me. Luckily by the med I nicked from the careers, I could recover from most of them. But something, deep inside, can never be healed.

This night, another non-particular night, i watched the dancing fire in front of my eyes. I was near to drooping out, but I didn't want to go to sleep so early. I thought I heard a faint rustling of cloth, but it was probably an animal shieding away from the light and heat.

Suddenly a different presence threatened the silent atmosphere. My head snapped up to see four human shadows on the ground. And of course, I ran.

Only to bump into somebody. That somebody picked me up by the collar, and I saw him straight in the face. Jem-Jer-Jerry-Gerry-Gerald. Gerald he was. His face was one of confusion.

He plopped me on the ground, to bend my two hands behind my back, turning me to face the rest of the Careers. The girl - Rox was looking at me wide-eyed, and the two bulks were certainly shocked. The cool girl, Trebony, looked at me with no expression on her face.

But I knew there was no running for me.

* * *

><p>District 2 Rox POV<p>

I can't believe this. This is the kid, the one that healed Gerald's arm. "Ohmigod." I whispered under my breath. Fortunately no-one heard me. The poor boy looked at everyone of us, his pupils dilating with fear, but then he took a huge gulp and croaked out, "You promised. Make it quick."

Leon, Spencer, and Gerald had a silent exchange with their eyes. Then Gerald held Cleon out to Leon. Leon sighed. "Sorry kid." He mumbled. The kid took a deep breath and awaited.

"Close your eyes." Spencer advised. The boy did. Leon put his hands around Cleon's neck.

I looked over to Gerald, frantic. But the look he sent back was clear and firm. _ I'm sorry, Rox, but this is the Games._ I stifled a sob. I looked over to Trebony. She- yawned? "Tre?" I whispered. She cast a glance at me and turned back to the boy.

"Leon." Trebony reminded. Her icy cold voice sliced through the air. Leon took a deep breath, than turned.

A snapping sound broke out, and the boy slid down Gerald's arms, his neck turned in an awkward angle.

But he had a peaceful face. That, for one, was something sweet in the whole bloody reality.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Short chap. Sorry. I'm still quite angry right now. Sorry again. Only 700 words. I know. But we get to see more faces of the Careers. More to go. Poor Cleon. Sorry. Again. And again.<strong>


	16. Midnight Thoughts

**Flup! I know it's been a longlonglonglonglonglonglong wait :'( sorry... but then I find myself in this awkward situation where I don't have so much time to juggle between my fics. And I've ran out of ideas for my other HG fic, Shock, so if you've got other ideas please tell me. And please REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><em>Annie, Po, and Beck had been all startled as the first note struck. Three pairs of eyes turned stimataneously to the air as the screen floated in the sky. The first face to appear was Jacquiline's. Beck choked back a sob as the cute and smiling face of their friend appeared. Friend. The word hit Annie. Were there any friends in the arena? <em>

_The face faded and Raphael's appeared. A chord struck. He looked so sweet and peace-loving in the big-headed photo, not the calculating and cold face Annie remembered him of. Nor the empty eyes. "Murderer." Beck hissed. Po put an restraining hand on Beck's shoulder._

_Finally that face faded away to be replaced by Arklin's. "Ohmigod." Po whispered. Unlike Jacquiline's and Raphael's recent photos, Arklin's was one of a child's. He was probably seven or eight, and he was carefree and flying. "I can't believe he was so thin then." Annie murmured. True, Arklin was scrawny in the photo, even scrawnier than Beck maybe. _

_Ten seconds earlier, Manna was staring up at the anthem at Raphael's fading face. A tear trickled down her cheek. She couldn't believe it, but she did it. She betrayed Raphael. She betrayed his mentor. She betrayed the so-called parents that raise her, not that they did not deserve to be betrayed. But she had betrayed Raphael's trust in her,  
><em>

_Fifteen seconds after, Arthur's face appeared. The other tributes didn't know him, but Annie, Po, and Beck knew him, along with his District partner Mila, who had died in the Cornucopia. Vanessa held Roy in her embrace, the love of for the younger boy flowing. She stared in hatred at the one who tried to take this only joy of this accursed place away from her. The arrow lay by her side, the head still stained with blood. _

_Five seconds later, little Cleon's face appeared. Annie drew in a deep breath, and that huff was echoed throughout the Mentor's floor millions of kilometres away. _

_Rox stared up in deep regret. Under different circumstances, the twelve-year old kid would have been loved by all, even the most bloodthirsty tributes. Under different circumstances. Except for her life-long ambition to participate in the Games and become a victor, Rox was naturally a peace-loving girl. And she, like any other girl, loved to have a normal school-girl life, a handsome crush, a marriage united with love, never fearing untimely death, starvation, poverty. But District 2 would never allow it. Nor did Panem._

_Spencer and Leon looked on with brows furrowed, thoughts running a dark end. Both of them were very similar. Not particularly smart, but their physical abilities fully excelled their intelligence. And they were exceptionally loyal, especially to Trebony. Both of them idolized her calm sense, and the way her brain worked, and basically everything she did. After all, every normal boy attempts to stake a claim on the queen. _

_Trebony gazed at the sky with no expression on her face, her icy beautiful feathures betraying no feeling. Her mouth moved slightly as she calculated on. The cockworks in her brain kept on turning and turning, never stopping. She poured imaginary oil on it, keeping it lubricated, so it would never get stuck. Her mind whirred over every topic, analysing all those alive. She was so obsessed about winning, about living, she would let no one stand in her way.  
><em>

_Gerald simply looked down at the floor, ignoring his companion's reactions. His face contorting with pain, he barely had the strength to raise his arm. His arm might be healed, but it was very, very weak. They shouldn't have killed Cleon. A spasm jerked Gerald, and he barely held the cry in. Rox shot him a quick look, but then it was gone. In the dark of night, she failed to notice the red sheen on his cheek and the sweat rolling down his forehead. For him, for Mags, he had to be strong.  
><em>

_Timothy, in his own secure and safe camp, waited as the last face faded away, grabbing his own supplies, he extinguished the fire briskly, then set off, exporing for another camp, waiting for the tributes to kill each other. After he had left, he had pretty good farings, he sported none a scar and he wasn't starving or thirsty. In his own experience he knew the biggest pack of Careers set up camp to watch the anthem. They wouldn't be out for a few hours and so, giving him a window to run. The others were no match for him._

_Cornelius in Jenny, the two District 6 mentors, hugged each other, the morphline addict clutching tight on Cornelius' shirt. Tears overflowed in their eyes, as they had know the two children ever since they were born. Jenny, especially at seeing the child Arklin. _

_Cashmere and Gloss were locked in deep thoughts, both fixated on their tributes. Gloss knew the Careers would win, if Timothy joined them. Cashmere knew that Trebony would stop Timothy from returning, before her influence is lost. And they both knew the other would kill the other one day. _

_Brutus and Enobaria, on the other hand, were relaxed. Enobaria knew Rox wouldn't win. She wasn't calculating or cruel enough. Brutus also knew the only way Spencer could live was keep on the good side of Trebony, which for straight Spencer, was quite impossible. Brutus didn't doubt that Trebony would kill Spencer before the last tributes were standing. Both of them didn't bother with their tributes._

_Haymitch, the sole mentor of Po and Beck, leaned back on his chair, taking a sip of liquor. He knew he had to stay sober enough, but things didn't look well for the three. Po was a survivor, all right, but he was too tied up in protecting Beck. And he wouldn't be able to kill the last tribute. He took another sip, sighing. Things for District 12 has plummeted since five years ago, not that it had been good before._

_Sweat was running down Mags' forehead, as she clutched the handles of the seat. The Careers might not have noticed, but Mags certainly did. She didn't miss the pain on Gerald's face, of the unnatural action of his wounded arm, nor did she be fooled by the facade. With every passing second she feared more for her grandson._

_Finnick couldn't keep his eyes off the screen. He knew there was no threat to Annie, but after the days event he couldn't help but be wary. The strongest Arklin was gone, and the group had lost great physical strength. He prayed for Annie, sending down a tube of sugar cubes. He didn't want her to lose._

_Every mentor recognized the threat that came from Trebony - the smartest one, the sly one, the swift one. As so, everyone fixed their gaze on Trebony, Cashmere included, and forgot all about the others. The other strong ones.  
><em>

_What all of them didn't realize, unfortunately, was that the tributes were burning up too fast. Five tributes dying one day, when it was an average of 1.3 every day in all the previous Games. What they didn't realize as well was their was another big weapon in stall for them. Something that little Cleon had knew, and something the Careers would have known if they weren't busy gloating in Gerald's temporary recovery. Little Cleon had also knew Gerald's arm would never heal, how strong the medicine was. And so dear Cleon became the very crucial part of the entire Games - and he wasn't here anymore._

**And so a short filler chapter. I finally found you CJ! And... I'm thinking of starting Finnick's Games, so you guys won't get confused since I'll have more reference to his games in this story. So R & R please.**


	17. The Web

**Guys... gals... so... like... I don't even know what I want to say. I mean, its so disconcerting having no reviews. I know this is common, but then... well... you know how reviews are so important to authors. I'm not going to leave this story open-ended, but then I won't be working on this that often anymore. Oh. And I need a beta for every of my stories since my pen is drying up. So please review or PM me if you're interested, or maybe I'll be randomly 'picking' through the reviewers (which are about less than 10). Thanks. Remember, reviews make me work faster.**  
><strong>Hornet394<strong>

District 1 Trebony POV (TPOV)

I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were randomly coursing through the empty air. "Treb?" Gerald asked. I rolled over to see him looking at me. He was holding guard, though his hands continued on fashioning the trap. "I can't sleep, Gerry," I said, "There's too many things on my mind."

Gerald's warm eyes grew worry as he said, "Let them out, Treb. That'll be better." But how could I? Even to Gerald, such a kind-hearted soul, I needed him to die. He was still waiting, looking at me expectantly. Averting my eyes from his, I spoke to the sky, "I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know what tomorrow is. I don't know what things are in store for me. I don't know if I can go home."

The topic of winning is very tense between allies. They both know that in the very end, ally must fight ally to win. There was an awkward silence between us, before Gerald turned back to his knotting. "Gerry? Get some sleep. I'll take guard." I volunteered.

He nodded, and, cradling the net, dozed off immediately in his perch. I sat up, my bow and arrow prepared, staring into the bleak darkness.

Sometimes I think back if I hadn't chosen the path of Careers. Hadn't been throwing myself into training since I was six, preparing myself for this day. I fought and fought to the highest hierarchy in training, but still I had to fight to become a tribute.

But yet, what chance did a girl have in the society of District 1? Where the male ruled, the female population at home, destined to rust. I didn't want to want that kind of life for myself. By three I had already known that the only way to climb up the ladder was to become a Victor. In the chain of houses in the Victor's Village, everyone was equally respected, the girls were admired, especially Cashmere. She was the idol for more than half the girls in District 1.

Life of training wasn't easy. If you couldn't become a tribute before nineteen, the only way was to relearn all the skills that even six year old kids knew. They despise you because we want to kill, we greed for the fancifuls. We curse our own bad luck and mop our days away.

I was sent to learn under Cashmere when I was six, along with two other girls. They came from rich families, their families had sponsored them to be taught, not that Cashmere needed the money. They just loved... showing off. They were snobbish, and stuck-up. They were stronger, of course, since they eat more, but I was faster and I could endure. The first girl left when she was eight. The other girl was sent away by Cashmere when she was nine, sporting a humongous number of bruises. She couldn't even move anymore. So I, Trebony Ferechut, became the sole apprentice of Cashmere.

And she pushed me. Real hard. I hardly ever saw my family again except for holidays. And reaping. I remember my first reaping, at twelve. I itched to put my hand up. But Cashmere had said I wasn't ready. No point in killing yourself, girl, she had drawled.

And so I kept quiet.

I know they despise me. The non-Careers. They think I'm bloodthirsty and greedy and stuff. I admit, I am. But I just don't want me and my little brothers to live the poor life. I want them to rise into the world. I want them to become something great.

I don't want them to die.

My parents hate me, I don't know why. Maybe because my aunts, my mother's older sister and my father's oldest sister, were Careers before me. And they failed. To Haymitch Aberthany, the sole surviving District 12 victor. The one who downs himself in liquor everyday. The epic failure.

Rox stirred next to me. She mumbled something about stones and mines. Typical District 2 girl. She hated the Games, I know, from training, however - didn't her District side with the Capitol during the rebellion? And she was a volunteer, wasn't she? And didn't she have this humongous crush on Gerald, brought together by the Games? Hmmh? She can never answer me.

As everyone except for them has guessed, I hate everyone of them. My 'allies'. Well, except for Gerald. He hates this, but he's not a volunteer. Not double-faced. And he's too kind. Rox, as I just said, is an irony itself. She, in fact, _is _after the riches victors have. She hasn't got any siblings. No one she has to work for.

They say tributes and victors grow crazy. Is it one of the symtoms, talking to myself? Can I answer myself?

I think back to my aunt, Velvet Ashdon. Ashdon. In the past, most of the victors bore the last name Marner or had the bloodline of Marner. But, ever since the last Career Marner died, not even in the latest stage of the Game, the family was considered a disgrace. Ever since then, the Marner bloodline disappeared from the Games, the tens of Marner descendants growing to be forgotten. Instead a new line had emerged: the Ashdon. My name is Trebony Ashdon. One of the Ashdon, the last Ashdon girl (there are still the boys though). My mother being a Marner had been further disgraced because she was the sister of the last Career Marner, but her marriage to my father, the eldest Ashdon boy, younger brother of Velvet Ashdon, had helped her regain her status. In District 1, the mayor didn't rule. It was the richest guys who ruled.

And it was only the victors who could be rich.

APOV (A/N: Miss her right?)

I looked up to the sky. Po and Beck were fast asleep, huddled in a ball. Beck yawned, her figure exactly like a puppy. My hand went involuntarily to ruffle her silky hair. How did her hair manage to be so soft? Probably credit to Po again. He really loved his sister.

I looked up to the sky again. The anthem floated among the treetops. My thoughts flashed to Finnick. What had he said? When my allied were down to three people, I had to leave. But how could I? I couldn't bear to leave any of them.

For once, I disobeyed Finnick Odair. And I never would figure out if this was right or not.

FPOV

"****" I said. Mags winced next to me while Johanna laughed. "Sorry Mags. But she's not planning to leave, is she?" I whined. Haymitch walked over. "What wrong is there? Thinking our Po and Beck's gonna fail your Annie?" he sneered, then walked away, taken a swig of wine, while Mags, Johanna, and I stared after him dumbshocked. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Johanna was the first to speak.

"I think it's somethings which date back to the previous Games." Mags said. "Remember, Haymitch has been here for a long time. Maybe even longer than me, I'm not always here every year."

"But why's he so crotchety? Something to do with Po and Beck?" Johanna asked. "I think it's something to do with me, actually." I mumbled. She shot me a glance, "Huh? Say that again fish boy. It has something to do with you?"

"Yes it does." Someone sneered. Cashmere and Enobaria had made their way over. "You do remember the District 12 girl Odair killed in his games, right? She was the sister of Po and Beck. And Finnick dear killed her. Brutally. And the girl was the last to die." Enobaria said. Johanna's eyes were widened, which was something since she rarely got shocked. "Oh... fish boy... things are complicated. So you killed Po and Beck's sister, who was well-liked by Haymitch. Haymitch and you are allies. You like Annie. Po and Beck likes Annie. Wow." Johanna breathed.

A sudden shriek from Gloss...? captured our attention to Timothy, Gloss' tribute. Ever since I became a mentor I had never, ever, saw Gloss lose his nuts. "Gloss?" Cashmere asked, concerned for her brother. "Timothy-" he gasped, "What the **** is he doing?"

District 1 Timothy POV

I hid into the shadows as Gerald lay out his net over the hole. So big for what? I ain't that big. "Let's hope we get a beast in here." Rox said. I almost cussed. He made this magnificent giant web just for hunting? Gerald fastened the sides tightly, and I observed. I had to know how to replicate it. Very soon, the net ready, concealed perfectly, the Careers packed and left, their embers still glowing. When I was sure the coast was clear, I crept out an uprooted the net. Gently, I hauled it back into the safety of the shadows. Then I brushed back the leaves, making it look like nothing fell through. Then I disappeared with the web. I had my uses for it.

I had found their camp earlier. It wasn't easy, but I succeeded. It proved again that sometimes one pair of eyes was the best. I lay out the net, then fastened it exactly like Gerald. It was probably rougher, but... never mind. I concealed it, then went back to my camp. Tomorrow I'd had my time of my life.

And I will crush them like ants and send them on an expressway up high.

APOV

Beck was on guard when I woke up, Po stretched out beside me. He yawned like a cat and moved to kiss Beck on the forehead. The twelve year old yawned exactly like Po and said, "I think a beast got close last night. There was some scuffling sounds."

Po shrugged, saying, "Nah, just a beast." But something nagged in my brain. If it was a beast, why didn't it attack us? I thought all the Gamemaker's creations attacked all tributes. Besides we didn't have a fire going on! But Po and Beck didn't suspect, so I decided not to make a fuss of it. That was where I was wrong.

**The name Velvet Ashden is taken from Maddie Rose! Thanks a lot ^^ Her fic is on Haymitch's games, and it's really good so do read it! XD And I can't believe I got into English debate! Sneak preview:**

**I saw it flying, fluttering, escaping from it's master. Towards me. Hey baby. I cooed, and I acted fast. Grasping tight on the _ _ gave me, I made the decision. Even though I hated it like hell.  
><strong>


	18. Ties

**So, this is purely in Po's POV, and it'll be, like filler chap. So if you don't like my style just speak up. And it won't be long like the last one. Geez. English debate was fun though.**

PPOV

I knew something was wrong when I saw the unnatural bump on the grass. "Be-" I cried to my sister, lunging forward to grab her arm. But I was too late. With a snap Beck was caught up in the net. Annie and I was out of the net, Annie's eyes wide and fierce. "Wait a second." she said, and she began sawing through the ropes with her dagger. I took out my self-repaired-once-broken short knife, joining her. Beck watched on, attempting to break the ropes with her nails and teeth. But the ropes were strong, and Annie's dagger didn't seem to be able to make a dent on it. My SROB short knife broke again.

Then the three of us heard it. The sound of predator closing into its prey. I've heard plenty of it before, from Janet, from lynxes, even from myself sometimes. Beck's eyes dilated with fear as she looked towards the direction the voice was coming. Annie's fists had whitened, pausing in her hacking. "They're District 4 knots." she whispered. "We've been set up."

The sound grew closer and closer, hostile, dangerous. Annie renewed her frenzied attack on the ropes, cutting off a binding which enabled Beck to reach out her hand for the dagger. But Beck was trembling in the net, tears streaming down her face. "They're coming." I whispered. "Give me the dagger and go with our supplies. If we make it, we'll find you. If we don't... good luck to you, Annie." She turned to me, surprised. "Come with me," she said firmly, "You can live. For Beck." But I shook my head. How could I live if Beck died? She was, and still is, everything to me.

She understood, but she began to cry. And she probably didn't know it. She hugged me, fiercely, sobs racking her rib cage. I hugged her back. This was the first and only and last hug we ever shared. Beck stifled in her cage, silent tears running down her cheeks. Why did girls like to cry so much?

I let her go, and she held me at armslength, looking me from head to toe, perhaps for the last time. The predator drew near. I understood. It was Gerald who made this net, who held my sister captive. For that, Annie was hurt. She would lose two of her allies in the same day, and she probably knew it.

"Take care." She whispered, her anguish clearly written on her face. "You too." I replied. She wiped away her tears brusquely and angrily, but new ones replaced them. A pang struck near my heart.

I pulled her close, than kissed her.

The first kiss, the last kiss, who could tell what it was. She was frozen with shock for a few seconds, but then she kissed me back. Her arms entangled my neck as we deepened the kiss.

When we finally drew away, she looked a bit flustered, and her eyes flitted towards the sky. "I've always wanted to do that," I whispered. "Now go!" I gave her a shove into the trees, and she backed away, though she kept on looking back. I watched as the silhouette of Annie Cresta got swallowed up by the shadows.

"They're close." Beck whispered. My sister looked wide eyed into the other end side of the forest. "Really close."

A spear flew through the sky in an alarming rate, directed straight at Beck. I lunged reflectively and brought my blade down onto the spear. Neither cracked, but the spear dropped to the ground, it's flight halted, and my arm kept on ringing with the force.

Timothy emerged. "Well, well, well. Where's the others? I've been waiting to kill you all." He sneered. Beck's breathing hitched up a notch. "So the net only got one of you. Why didn't you flee?" He directed the question at me. I gave him a long, hard, icy stare, my fists turning white on the grip of the dagger.

Timothy growled, "This time you won't be able to stop it, kid." And in one swift movement, a razor sharp blade emerged from his hands.

I saw it flying, fluttering, escaping from it's master. Towards me. "Hey baby." I cooed, and I acted fast. Grasping tight on the dagger Annie gave me, I made the decision. Even though I hated it like hell.

The wind whistled as the blade threw through empty air. I raised my dagger, and Timothy laughed. "Do you really think you can deflect this one, boy?"

I smiled. "I'm not planning on doing that."

With that, I plunged the blade deep into Beck's heart.

Her agonized shriek rang through the air, and I watched as blood poured out of her, as life disappeared from her eyes. Yet, she whispered with her final breath, "Thank you."

The blade stabbed into Beck's already rigid body.

Timothy looked at me in wide eyes. "You just killed your sister." He whispered, like he couldn't believe this.

"I'm not finished," I told him squarely. "I'll make sure we haunt you every night, we come to you as long as you live."

And I stabbed myself.

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in weeks! (ducks head from rotting tomatos) but all the common tests and exams are piling up X(**

**Sneak Peak:**

**I have to_. I said to _.**

**Don't, _ said. Don't.**

**I have to, I have to.**

**Hiding into the night, I snucked away, leaving _ fast asleep, while _ watched me _**


	19. One to go

GPOV

All our heads snapped up at the inhumane scream. A female's scream. Chills ran down my back. "What happened?" Leon said, bewirlded. Trebony shrugged. "Sounds like someone saw something die." She yawned.

We were crouched around the fire, a big piece of... some kind of giant bird roasting above it. Trebony had recognized it, she said that it had appeared before in the Games. Therefore we ate it, Spencer had shot it down.

The juice trickled onto the fire. "It's really dark, guys." Rox said, pointedly looking at the sky. I don't know when, the anthem, the death toll, it became a taboo for us. Today, two faces drifted in the sky. Trebony and Spencer snorted, Leon grunted (the animal), Rox gasped, and I...

well, I won't cry.

Po. Beck. The last of Annie's allies. I was half-waiting for Annie's face to appear, but it didn't. I guess Odair must be dancing up there. Another chill ran down my spine, and I silently groaned. No way. No freaking way. So it was down to me.

It was finally my turn.

Near dawn, Leon shook me awake. "Your turn to take watch." He grunted, and he lay down in his sleeping place and fell asleep immediately. I looked at the Careers. Trebony, she was huddled in a bundle. Sometimes, sometimes I wonder what she's thinking. Leon had the opposite stance as Trebony, his limbs all sprawled apart. Spencer didn't sprawl apart like Leon did, but he still took up a lot of space. Rox was sleeping peacefully, her hands underneath her head. The only peaceful one of the bunch.

I made up my mind.

I bundled my things quickly, snagging a backpack. Apologies to the Careers for leaving them in the middle of the night. I took my water bottle, a few strips of bird, and I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" A soft voice asked tenderly.

I stopped in my tracks. And turned. A rather disgruntled Rox was sitting up, looking at me. "It's time for me to leave." I said. Her eyes widened. "Don't go." She pleaded.

"I have to go." I said to Rox.

"Don't," she said. "Don't."

"I have to, I have to."

Hiding into the night, I snucked away, leaving all of them fast asleep, while Rox watched my leaving shadow.

I trusted Rox, but I decided to play safe. I think I knew where she was. The water. It always calms us. I was heading into the direction of the water, as Rox had seen, so I created a fake trail where I had abruptly turned ninety degrees, where the trail stopped, and I moved back to the water.

FPOV

Johanna and I had reached that mutual understanding. When Mags and I was catching up those four hours of sleep, Johanna would watch Annie for me and Gerald for Mags, while both of us kept her entertained throughout the day. So, this day, I was shaken awake by Johanna, urgently. "Annie's in trouble!" she cried.

I dashed over to the screen, just in time to see Po kill Beck. Po killed Beck. "Woah," I said. Cornelius was staring open mouthed. Jenny collasped into a sniveling mess into Cornelius. "Unbelievable," Enobaria said, "The ties run so deep." I think Johanna shrieked when Po turned the blade on himself. Gods, I would die to hear that sound again. Well, after I laugh at her about it. But this, this was nothing to laugh at.

Haymitch, while, was staring dumbfounded at his own screen, as the words flashed on both screens, "Tribute dead." One for Beck, one for Po. Equal words had appeared on Cornelius, Jenny, Johanna's screens this Games. It had appeared on my screen for three times before, in previous Games, where I saw the kid that trusted me die before me.

All of us adults were silent. Really silent. "Seriously," Cornelius breathed, "He killed his sister and then _comitted SUICIDE?"_ Mags said grimly, "This seems the case."

"Imagine what the Capitol would think," Johanna murmured in my ear, "Aberthany's in for a lecture." I knew of these lectures. If your tribute did something... unexpected, the lecture that is. "'S not even his fault..." I whispered back. Haymitch had been called in for lectures for too many times. "The Capitol - Snow - won't think so." Johanna hissed, the venom clear in his eyes.

Timothy, meanwhile, we had all missed him, was staring shocked at the scene in front of him as well. Watching siblings kill themselves isn't a good scene to behold, particularly when both brother and sister were smiling. "Something extra," Glimmer suddenly clipped in, "Just now that Po Maldex dude kissed Cresta." Johanna glared at her.

Why do I even care? But I felt the heat, the cold chill. It took all of my willpower not to punch Glimmer's head in, even though we had a thing before.

Mags lay a soothing hand on my arm. "Calm down." She mumbled. I tried, I swear, I really tried.

APOV

I fled, as fast as I could, tears trickling down my cheeks. I didn't care that that would ruin my reputation. I didn't care that that would mark me as a weakling. I didn't care if Finnick would be angry. All I cared that I couldn't see my friends again. One by one, they had left me. Now I was on my own. Really on my own.

I didn't know where I was going, Mindless, Stumbling through the undergrowth, leaving tracks as obvious as the nose on the face. In some part of my conscience I knew, but I could care less.

After for don't know how long, I milled around, randomly crashing through the trees. Moisture spilt from my eyes. I didn't know for how long, how long I stumbled, until I found myself in a cave. There was a steady trickle of water, suspending in a little puddle on the ground, and then flowing into a place unseen. The cave floor was cold, and I had lost a shoe in the course of the run, and there were cuts in my pants.

But I was at peace here. Isolated from the outer world, calm, gentle, soothing. I loved it here. Away from all those blood and tears, away from all those loss and heartbreak. I slumped on a wall, relaxing in the cool air.

I was half aware of this annoying little voice at the back of my head, telling me that this cave was too open. I wanted to ignore it, but I couldn't. I knew this little voice, which sounded dangerously familiar, was right.

So I hobbled out of the cave, fetching some lichen and covering the cave. Animals might miss this, but humans? No. They would question it immediately. I tore it down, deciding that no cover was better than a very suspicious cover. The little voice grew silent.

I ducked further into the cave. It grew darker and darker inside, or perhaps it was night falling. I wouldn't have known as I lay on the floor, lulled to sleep by the fluttering darkness.

.

A sliver of sunlight pierces through the night, reaching Annie Cresta's sleeping face. She stiffens in her sleep, rolling over. The warm sunshine caresses her tattered and torn back. She was never at such peace before.

A boy stands in the middle of the forest, staring up into the dawn sky. His eyes are shut tight, his mouth moving in a silent prayer, a wordless incantation. After a while his eyes snap open, and he looks around, warily. He's on his guard. Very, very on his guard. His eyes narrow, and picking up himself, dashes off in hot pursuit. For something. Something very, very within his reach.

A girl sits by her fire, huddled in a corner. She's alone, and she's happy for it. She doesn't want to be disturbed, particularly not now. She sighs into empty air. A lone tear trickles down her cheek as she sighs again. She wants to burst out in tears, but she knows better than that. She knows she can't show any sort of weakness to her audience. Everyone of her audiences. Because she knows she is doing nothing but a show.

**I believe it has been around three months. Truth to say, the only reason that prompted me to continue on was an anonymous review. For that, I am grateful. Truth to say, you have prompted me to continue with my other stories as well. But, seriously, reviews are an author's life. Please REVIEW I beg you**


	20. 4 June  Reunion

**Thank you for the following people who favourited, alerted, or reviewed for my last chapter, and all those who read it. I'm totally sorry for not writing, but as a lot of you people know, reviews are an author's life. Be it be a simple 'I read this', or even flames. And I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated for like ages, but thank you,** littlewriter97**, your review was what urged me to continue today. (Bows)**

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Wake up, Annie, stop sleeping. Very soon, very soon we're going to get out of this hellhole. But now, Annie, please get up. Wake up for me, please.

* * *

><p><em>The silver parachute spreads open, levitating the object it is bound to. A small cylinder. That is what it is carrying. As silent as moonlight, it floats down and down...<em>

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

When I woke up the sun was high up in the sky, its light filtering in from the crevice of the cave. There was a steady dripping of water. My stomach growled in protest, so I heaved myself up with effort. There was still a few pieces of dried beef in my backpack, and I devoured them. They settled in my stomach with no taste at all.

I walked out of the dark cave, shielding my eyes from the suddenly intense sunlight which struck me. I guess I must look like hell now. My head was aching, I was probably wounded from yesterday's mad flight. But nothing could compare to the pang in my heart. I was alone now. Totally, completely, alone. An angry tear trailed down my cheek and I rubbed it off desperately.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

A snap of twig broke my facade of serenity.

I whipped my head around frantically, but it was as still as the night. Suddenly I felt the urge to shied away, to duck back into the looming cave. A creek ran nearby, obstructed by a dam and hurtling down in a waterfall. The noise was just too much.

I scrambled back to the cave, trying to shake my head, trying to clear my mind, all the while trying to ignore the pangs that started to emerge from hunger.

A slight beeping sound attracted my attention. (A/N: I'm not sure if there are beeping sounds mentioned in the book, but there definitely was in the movie) Raising my head warily, the light bouncing off the silvery parachute caught my attention. Sighing, I went over and dragged it into the cave.

The small object fell open as soon as I laid it down. Almost immediately, a white, milky plastic canister rolled out. It was a cylinder-shaped bottle which was screwed tightly shut, I could almost see some cubes inside. Sighing, I just put it in the tattered backpack. The tight cap discouraged me, let alone my utter exhaustion that crept up upon me. But I managed to screw it open. Almost immediately, three tiny white cubes fell out. They looked... familiar. And inviting.

**(A/N: If you must, insert the scene where Annie gets the cubes in my other fic Shock. It's not entirely related, but if you really want to, why not?)**

But I tucked them back in. Here is not a time to eat. Who knows what I would face later?

I thought I heard a boy's grunt. After a second of hesistation/shock, I fliched and scrambled inside the cave, watching as the bushes parted. A spear pointed out first, wary. Then a hand, than someone burst out. I screamed. At least, I think I did. Scratch that, I really screamed. My, oh my, what is happening to me? Am I going mad?

"Annie, You okay?" Gerald asked. To say I was shocked was an understatement. What was he doing here? "The Careers will kill you." I whispered. Gerald shrugged. "Guess so." The boy flopped down next to me, panting. "Took me days to find you. You were hiding really well, though I guessed you were around the water." He said. "We all do." I smiled weakly. Sometimes, I felt more at home in the water than on the land.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He stiffened. "Grandma's orders. After all, we stick to each other." He growled. "You don't want to be the one killing me." I pointed out. "It could be you killing me," Gerald rebuked. "I guess."

We were silent again.

I guess it was how fate turned out for us. Two District 4 kids, trapped in this, this... deathtrap. Already so many of my friends had fallen. Jacquiline, Arklin, Po, Beck... So many of them, passing in before us. Ironically, the Games brought us together. I couldn't help but think if we had just been normal people, normal friends, maybe we would just have been random people sitting around in someone else's house, toasting over something funny, laughing about something that had happened in school, crying over something as trivial as someone's puppy dying. In this arena, you could never truly say goodbye.

Only one of us could make it out, but before that day, we could just hope we would live to the very end.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, short filler chapter. If I add the next thing in it then the chapter will be too long. So expect short chapters in the future...<strong>

**Also, I would like to reminiscince some bit here.**

* * *

><p><em>Today is June 4th. 23 years ago, in Beijing, China, some university students, factory workers and other people gathered together in Tiananmen Square to peaceful protest, starting from 15 April, 1989, to 4 June, lasting for seven weeks. To discourage people from performing similar acts to them, the Chinese government ordered the military to suppress these peaceful protesters. In the middle of the night the tanks came. People were crushed alive, and one survivor had both his legs crushed. It was basically a massacre. It was estimated that more than 2500 people were murdered cold-bloodedly and around 7000 to 10000 people were injured.<em>

_Despite to this day, the Chinese government refuse to acknowledge this, calling it an 'accident'. However, we can never run from history. History is there for all to see._

_If you're Chinese, even if you're not, please share this out for the world to see. Remember June Fourth._

_Www. Youtube. Com_

_/watch?v=oBbTzIWBDiw_

_Www. Youtube. Com_

_/watch?v=qq8zFLIftGk_


	21. Vanessa, Roy, Spencer

This is sooooooo utterly my fault. I was planning to wrap things up, until I realized that... I HADN'T KILLED OFF SOME PEOPLE *fail

* * *

><p>District 2 Trebony POV<p>

I almost swore when I saw the empty space where Gerald would have lain upon. Rox knew, her eyes were too suspicious. Leon and Spencer were debating among themselves, their eyes full of unadulterated rage. "The traitor!" Spencer seethed, "Probably gone running to his weakling counterpart!" Leon was nodding his head fervently, his hands bawled into fists.

"Rox?" I asked, keeping that smile plastered on my face as I turned to the traitor among our midst. "I wonder where Gerald has gone, do you?" She flinched. Just one tad bit, but enough for Spencer and Leon to notice it. "You helped him, didn't you?" Leon growled. "A traitor, just like he was." Spencer sniffed. Rox eyes flitted to and from the three of us, slowly backing away. "Now, boys, it isn't good to do this to a poor girl like Rox," I sneered, "Why intimidate her when we can, properly, punish her?"

Rox whimpered, as matching feral grins appeared on Spencer and Leon's face. I just crossed my arms, awaiting for the show to start. How the girl managed to get landed as tribute, I don't know.

The weakling tried to run, but Leon had size and force. He grabbed her and threw her on the ground, while Spencer pulled two knives out, handing one to Leon. The two boys circled the whimpering girl like a vulture did their prey. This would be very interesting.

And very interesting indeed, when a knife came whistling through the air, and embedded on Spencer's shoulder. He was shocked for that split second, and Rox managed to slip away. This time I really swore out loud as I caught sight of a lithe figure among the trees. I gave chase.

It was a short figure, and I mentally recalled the surviving tributes. Gerald? No, he wasn't this small. The District 4 girl, perhaps, but I didn't see her as one who would take the initiative to kill us. Then that only left the District 7 pair who had managed to steer clear of us.

The person tripped, crashing onto the ground ungracefully. Yelping in joy, I skid to a halt next to the figure- a boy, I yanked him up. He stared back at me with frightened eyes, yeah, so definitely District 7. He looked around only 13, give or take. I dragged him back to camp. Spencer was cradling his wounded arm, while Leon, I guess, had managed to capture the District 7 girl. She was trussed up like a turkey, on the trees, her eyes defiant. But as I emerged, throwing the boy on the ground, her eyes widened and started firing curses at me. Leon just tied him up next to her.

"You bastards!" The girl howled. I raised an eyebrow. "It's the Games, my dear. What did you expect?" Spencer and Leon sniggered. I combed my hair to a side, picking up the knife that Spencer had taken out from his arm. The blood was still on it, dripping down the blade. I casually wiped it off with my sleeve, approaching the younger boy. The girl glared at me, though she had shut up as Leon casually, or not so casually rested his huge hand on her brittle neck.

I ran the blade down the boy's terrifed face, taking extra care to not nick the skin. "Such angelic don't you agree?" I crooned, combing the boy's hair." The blood drained from the girl's face.

The screaming was very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>I guess we took some time, for when the girl dropped down next to the long unmoving body of the boy, and the canon rang out, it was near nighttime. Spencer grinned vicously, kicking the girl's body. It rolled over to rest with the boy's. The anthem rolled out, but there was no need for any of us to look. We already knew.<p>

* * *

><p>District 2 Spencer POV<p>

I haven't had much fun after so long. The best we could get our hands on in the District were small animals, those who bolted away. It was nice to slowly draw out the time, dragging it out, just playing around. The screams were much louder, indeed. I particularly enjoyed the way the girl broke as I tore the boy's tongue out. Trebony stood to a side, stoic, but a small grin played on her lips. The maniac look in her eyes only confirmed her pleasure in watching Leon and I. The arm was still throbbing, but all would be good by the time I won. I. Won.

The anthem rolled out, a loud blasting sound, overwhelming the tranquil peace of our campsite. I wonder what was going on to our opponents. The weaklings, the traitors, the scum.

Again, our fixation with the anthem proved to be a mistake, just as we had been enraptured by the death toll and had let Timothy escaped.

One second, we were staring up gleefully at the faces of the dead. The other second, there was a piercing scream as something big hit onto my flank, taking the air out of my lungs as I sprawled onto the ground. A slobbering dog face snarled at me. Then another snapped at my leg. It was exactly like the mutt we had encountered when we had chased down the boy Cleon for the first time. It's claws dug into my leg where it had pinned me down, causing me to yelp. The claw came up bloody.

One of the beast's heads roared, and the mutt left me, bounding after Rox. I sat up, wincing. My leg and arm hurt like hell. Rox screamed as the slobbering heads snapped at her, saliva drips as big as my fist. Trebony's spear embedded into the creature's flank, and it turned with a roar, thrashing around. Trebony shot up a stout tree, another spear ready in her hands. The mutt loomed up, determined to find her. The next spear found it's way into the mutt's neck. The mutt roared again, and started to crash onto the tree, the leaves rustling. Trebony held on for dear life.

The mutt, seeing as Trebony wasn't falling down, soon lost interest and advanced to the nearest living organism. Me. Leon was nowhere to be seen, same as Rox. The mutt left bloody imprints on the soil, and I tried desperately to move, to stand, to do something. But I couldn't feel my leg anymore. It was as if I was dragging something dead along. A quick glance to the tree, I saw that Trebony had climbed down. I sent a silent plea for help, instead she sprinted off into the shelter of the trees. I gritted my teeth. I was not going down without a fight.

My dagger was still tucked in my shoes, and as the first head snapped at me, I slashed at it, drawing a long gash between its eyes and down its jaw. It reared back in pain, then another head lunged at me. This time my blade caught its jaw, ripping apart flesh. The third and fourth head though came together, and while I stabbed the third in the forehead the fourth continued to mutiliate my leg. The thing was, I couldn't feel any pain. It was weird and disgusting to see my nerves and muscles get torn out. The third head pulled away abruptly, the dagger still deep in its forehead. I swore. Now I lost my only weapon.

I had that approaching sense of deja vu when the mutt reared up, one of it's healthy heads roaring defiance as it lunged down. A moment of flashback, except that now I was the rabbit.

A searing pain, fire burning in my throat, red, all red. And black, swiftly, approaching, overwhelming... I ceased to exist.


End file.
